Gdzie wola, znajdzie się sposób
by Stokrot
Summary: Dziewięcioletni Soo-won przekonuje się, że podróże kształcą - i zawiera cenną znajomość.
1. Chapter 1

**Od autorki:** z góry uprzedzam, że znam tylko anime i pojedyncze fakty z mangi, tak więc istnieje możliwość, że wyszła mi alternatywa ;). Tak czy inaczej - miłej lektury!

 _ **Rozdział 1: Kuj żelazo, póki gorące**_

Soo-won, syn Yu-hona, najwyższego generała królestwa Kouka, a przy tym królewskiego brata, nie tego się spodziewał po swojej pierwszej dyplomatycznej podróży z ojcem. Całkiem nie tego. Póki jeszcze przebywali w stolicy, wyprawa była dlań powodem do dumy i nawet trochę zadzierał nosa, opowiadając o niej Yonie i Hakowi. We trójkę zresztą puszczali wodze wyobraźni, snując wizje coraz to nowych cudowności, na jakie miałby się natknąć w drodze. Wyobrażenia Yony pełne były niezwykłych stworzeń, pięknych pałaców i strojów oraz kramów z tysiącem egzotycznych towarów; Hak marzył raczej o spotkaniach ze zbójcami i pojedynkach na miecze i włócznie. Sam Soo-won liczył po trosze na jedno i drugie - a tu mijał już trzeci dzień i jak dotąd nie wydarzyło się nic godnego uwagi. Jakby tego było mało, Soo-wonowi nie pozwalano zwykle nawet wystawiać nosa poza zajazd, w którym się zatrzymali. Konkretniej zaś: nie pozwalał na to kapitan Han Joo-doh, któremu powierzono opiekę nad królewskim bratankiem, podczas gdy jego ojciec odbywał ważne spotkania i prowadził rozmowy w ważnych dla kraju sprawach.

W rezultacie chłopiec cierpiał na przypadłość właściwą wszystkim dzieciom, którym przytrafił się nadmiar wolnego czasu w połączeniu z niedoborem atrakcyjnych zajęć, którymi można by go wypełnić. Krótko mówiąc: nudził się. I to koszmarnie.

Westchnął, wspierając łokieć na parapecie, a podbródek na dłoni. Chwytał się już rozlicznych sposobów, ale kapitan Joo-doh wciąż był niewzruszony i konsekwentnie zbywał odmową wszystkie wysunięte propozycje wyjścia do miasta, ba, nawet te najlepiej w opinii chłopca uargumentowane! Soo-won, rzecz jasna, zdawał sobie sprawę z konieczności zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa jego osobie, ale, u licha, to był już chyba zbytek ostrożności! Było nie było, Soo-won miał przecież już dziewięć lat i ostatnio codziennie trenował razem z Hakiem pod okiem jego dziadka. Na pewno poradziłby sobie, jeśli coś by się przydarzyło…! Nawet gdyby kapitana nie było wtedy w pobliżu…!

Ech. A tymczasem mógł tylko siedzieć i wyglądać przez okno, podczas gdy na zewnątrz świeciło słońce i bez wątpienia działo się tyle ciekawych rzeczy…

\- Z kim dziś spotyka się mój ojciec? - zagadnął, nie odrywając wzroku od widoku. Kapitan Joo-doh, nieodmiennie tkwiący na swoim posterunku przy drzwiach, odchrząknął, nim odparł:

\- Na ile mi wiadomo, negocjuje umowy handlowe z tutejszymi lordami, wasza wysokość.

\- Więc pewnie nieprędko wróci?

\- Obawiam się, że nie wcześniej niż na wieczerzę, wasza wysokość.

Soo-won, o ile było to możliwe, spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej. Na nic więc jego nadzieje, że uda mu się gdziekolwiek wyjść w towarzystwie ojca. Eeeeech.

Ulicą w dole przebiegła grupa chłopców, zajętych zabawą w bitwę na miecze z patyków. Ileż by dał, by się do nich przyłączyć…

Cóż, pozostawała jeszcze jedna opcja…

\- Bo ja… - Soo-won odwrócił się do kapitana, przywołując na buzię najbardziej rzewną minę, na jaką było go stać. - Ja też chciałbym zrobić coś pożytecznego…

Na te słowa kapitan Joo-doh przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę - a Soo-won z góry pogratulował sobie w duchu. W kategorii błagalnych spojrzeń wygrywał nawet z Yoną (o Haku nie wspominając), co dotąd niejednokrotnie już ratowało ich z opresji, zaś jako czynnik wymuszający sprawdzało się równie dobrze. A już na kapitana wielkie, smutne oczy i nieznacznie drżąca dolna warga działały zawsze. I to bez pudła.

\- Szanowny ojciec waszej wysokości raczył zasugerować, by wasza wysokość znalazła sobie zajęcie stosowne dla swej pozycji - oznajmił wojownik jakby nieco mniej stanowczo i chłopiec wyczuł, że zwycięstwo jest bliskie, o ile umiejętnie to rozegra. Kapitan był zdecydowanie przeciwny wychodzeniu poza zajazd, ale gdyby tak…

Zastanowił się błyskawicznie. Niestety, wizyta w kuchni, nawet pod pretekstem złożenia osobistych podziękowań kucharzowi, raczej odpadała - nad czym Soo-won bolał, bowiem pomieszczenie to szczególnie go fascynowało. Wątpił też, by kapitan Joo-doh uwierzył w domniemaną konieczność natychmiastowego przeprowadzenia inspekcji kwater służby pod kątem zalążków spisku wymierzonego w monarchię. Ale może…

\- Może zatem moglibyśmy przeprowadzić obchód stajen? To niezbyt groźne, prawda? I na pewno bym się czegoś nauczył!

Oficer zmarszczył nieznacznie brew i wyglądało na to, że faktycznie rozważa tę sugestię. Chłopiec uznał to za dobry znak, równocześnie notując w pamięci, by przy próbach przekonania opiekuna zawsze podkreślać walor edukacyjny.

\- No dobrze - odparł kapitan w końcu, wciąż trochę powściągliwie. - Na tyle chyba możemy sobie pozwolić…

Mało brakowało, a Soo-won pisnąłby z radości, jednak opanował się w ostatniej chwili. Nadmierne okazywanie entuzjazmu jeszcze zniechęciłoby oficera…

\- To będzie dla mnie cenne doświadczenie! - zapewnił solennie, po czym dodał z przekonaniem: - A w pana towarzystwie, kapitanie, z pewnością nic mi nie grozi!

Kapitan Joo-doh obrzucił go wzrokiem od stóp do głów, ale nie skomentował.

\- W takim razie zaczekam w korytarzu, aż wasza wysokość się przygotuje - rzekł miast tego. - Chyba że wasza wysokość życzy sobie asysty?

\- Ależ skąd! Nie ma takiej potrzeby! I możemy iść już teraz-zar-… - chłopiec umilkł przezornie pod surowym kapitańskim spojrzeniem. Rety, o mały włos wszystkiego nie popsuł…

\- To jest - podjął raz jeszcze, siląc się na ton właściwy księciu - oczywiście, odpowiednio się przygotuję i wtedy obaj zejdziemy na dół. Tak właśnie. I obiecuję zachowywać się stosownie, godnie i, ummm… będę bardzo, bardzo grzeczny?

Kapitan tylko westchnął przeciągle, podchodząc do drzwi.

\- Na to liczę, wasza wysokość. Na to liczę.

* * *

Szczerze mówiąc, Soo-won nie był wielkim miłośnikiem koni, za to bardzo lubił panującą w stajniach atmosferę. Bijące od zwierząt ciepło, końskie poparskiwania, wszechobecny zapach siana, krzątanina ludzi skupionych na swoich obowiązkach - wszystko to działało nań dziwnie kojąco i miało w sobie niezrozumiałą magię. Nieraz zakradali się z Hakiem - a czasem nawet i z Yoną - do stajni w pałacu, gdzie potrafili godzinami przyglądać się pracy stajennych i masztalerzy, zadawać setki pytań i wylegiwać się na sianie. Nawet jeśli - zwłaszcza jeśli - mieli w tym czasie coś znacznie ważniejszego do zrobienia. Zazwyczaj znajdował ich tam Son Mun-Deok, który Soo-Wona i Yonę przepędzał do obowiązków z dobrodusznym oraz wiele mówiącym westchnieniem, zaś Haka wyciągał za ucho, gderając przy tym pod nosem o jego złym wpływie na książęcą dwójkę. Czasami Soo-won bywał nawet o to trochę zazdrosny…

Usłyszał ciche parsknięcie tuż nad uchem, ciepły, koński oddech połaskotał go w szyję, rozwiewając włosy. Chłopiec odwrócił się i delikatnie pogłaskał miękkie chrapy kapitańskiego siwka. Wierzchowiec wiecznie spiętego kapitana Joo-doh był zaskakująco spokojny i Soo-won podejrzewał, że być może działała tu ta sławetna zasada przyciągania się przeciwieństw. To nawet miało sens: ciągle czymś zmartwiony wojownik na nerwowym rumaku to byłaby katastrofa na każdym polu bitwy…

Zachichotał - i zaraz zasłonił usta dłonią. Na szczęście kapitan go nie słyszał - chwilę temu odszedł kawałek dalej z jednym ze stajennych i, sądząc po urywkach, które dobiegały do uszu Soo-wona, rozmawiali właśnie o jednym z koni.

Dla chłopca oznaczało to świetną okazję, by trochę „pobuszować", jakby to ujął Hak. Jeszcze raz pogładził siwka po chrapach, po czym rozejrzał się ciekawie. Tutejsze stajnie, rzecz jasna, nie mogły równać się z pałacowymi, ale były przestronne i dobrze utrzymane. Po obu stronach szerokiego korytarza ciągnęły się rzędy boksów, które łącznie mogły pomieścić około dwudziestu koni. W tej chwili tylko kilka przegród było pustych; poza pałacową delegacją w gospodzie zatrzymało się jeszcze kilkoro podróżnych. Nawet jeśli Soo-won niewiele jeszcze wiedział o ekonomii, potrafił wywnioskować, że właścicielowi zajazdu z pewnością dobrze się powodziło.

Ruszył powoli przed siebie, z uwagą przyglądając się zwłaszcza tym z koni, które nie należały do ich grupy. Właściwie bardziej niż same wierzchowce interesowały go uprzęże zawieszone na słupach przy wejściach do boksów - chłopiec był ciekaw, czy zdoła na ich podstawie trafnie domyślić się pochodzenia i pozycji gości zajazdu. W podobną grę bawili się, myszkując po pałacowych stajniach i zazwyczaj Soo-won był w nich lepszy od Haka. Poczytywał to sobie za nie lada osiągnięcie, bowiem była to jedna z niewielu dziedzin, w których udawało mu się pokonać przyszłego przywódcę Krainy Wiatru. Ba, nawet Son Mun-Deok chwalił czasem Soo-wona, mówiąc, że byłby świetnym zwiadowcą. Tym bardziej należało więc doskonalić swoje umiejętności, szczególnie gdy nadarzała się ku temu taka okazja jak dziś. Kto wie, może natknie się nawet na kogoś z zagranicy? Z samego cesarstwa Kai? Hak pozieleniałby z zazdrości…

Potrząsnął głową, opędzając się od tej niezbyt stosownej myśli, i skupił się na chwili obecnej. O, ta uprząż bez wątpienia pochodziła z Kraju Ziemi, poznawał ten charakterystyczny wzorek. Następnej nie rozpoznał, być może dlatego, że była dość prosta. Za to kolejna…

Zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie, gdzie wcześniej widział podobne zdobienia - i niemal podskoczył, gdy z prawej strony dobiegł go nagle przeraźliwy odgłos. Chłopiec, na poły zaintrygowany, na poły wystraszony, spojrzał w kierunku źródła dźwięku i zdał sobie sprawę, że to co usłyszał, było końskim rżeniem. I to bardzo niezadowolonym.

Soo-won postąpił o krok do przodu. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że dotarł już niemal do końca rzędu i oto w przedostatnim boksie miał przed sobą najbardziej imponującego konia, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Rumak - to słowo zdecydowanie tu pasowało - był skarogniady, miał fantazyjnie zaplecioną grzywę, co dodawało mu buńczucznego wyglądu, i całą swoją postawą jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że lepiej z nim nie zadzierać.

Chłopiec aż westchnął z wrażenia. Zerknął przelotnie na uprząż - była dość strojna, lecz przy tym elegancka - jednak to sam wierzchowiec przede wszystkim przyciągał jego uwagę. Zwierzę miało w sobie coś majestatycznego i dzikiego zarazem, co przyciągało, a jednocześnie przypominało o możliwym niebezpieczeństwie. Hak, który nigdy nie krył swojego zainteresowania końmi oraz zamiłowania do jazdy konnej, byłby zachwycony, bez dwóch zdań. Ba, sam Soo-won był!

Zawahał się i ostrożnie, bardzo ostrożnie zrobił kolejny mały kroczek do przodu. Koń zarżał, zatupał i kłapnął pyskiem, odsłaniając zęby. Chłopiec cofnął się odruchowo, ale mimo to się uśmiechnął.

\- Dzikus z ciebie, co? - skomentował cicho.

\- O tak, drogi chłopcze. Dzikus i złośnik - rozległo się naraz za plecami Soo-wona. - Doprawdy, czasem nie wiem już, co z nim począć...

Chłopiec odwrócił się i ujrzał elegancką, bogato ubraną damę o zafrasowanym obliczu. Ukłonił się grzecznie.

\- Cóż za dobrze wychowany młodzieniec! - Nieznajoma obdarzyła go uśmiechem. Na ile Soo-won mógł ocenić, była bardzo ładna. - Zobacz, Sun, tak powinieneś witać swoją panią!

Wierzchowiec damy, do którego skierowane były ostatnie słowa, tylko prychnął. Jak się zdawało, dość pogardliwie.

\- To bardzo piękny koń, proszę pani - poczuł się w obowiązku skomentować Soo-won. Kobieta popatrzyła na niego ciekawie.

\- Interesują cię konie, chłopcze?

\- Sporo się o nich uczę - odparł dyplomatycznie. - I już całkiem dobrze jeżdżę!

\- Niemniej, milsze ci są inne zajęcia - skomentowała dama domyślnie. Soo-won, przyłapany, przygryzł wargę, ale jego rozmówczyni wcale nie wyglądała na urażoną. Przeciwnie, mrugnęła doń porozumiewawczo.

\- Cóż, nie zawsze sprawy układają się tak, jakbyśmy chcieli. Ja na przykład za nic nie mogę dojść do porozumienia z tym tu gwałtownikiem… - westchnęła.

\- To może… może kapitan Joo-doh coś by doradził? - podsunął chłopiec gorliwie, chcąc zyskać w oczach bystrej nieznajomej. - Jestem pewien, że…

\- Czego wasz-… to jest, czego jest panicz pewien? - zapytał niespodzianie kapitan z całkiem bliska i Soo-won aż mrugnął, widząc go ledwie krok od nich. Nie pozwolił jednak, by zbiło go to z pantałyku.

\- Ta szlachetna dama potrzebuje pomocy, kapitanie - oznajmił. - Pomyślałem, że pan na pewno będzie wiedział, co zrobić.

Oficer przeniósł wzrok na urodziwą posiadaczkę karego wierzchowca i przez kilkanaście uderzeń serca tylko mienił się na twarzy. Soo-won przypatrywał się temu z niekłamanym zainteresowaniem. Reakcje dorosłych bywały doprawdy fascynujące…

\- W czym mogę pomóc, droga pani? - wykrztusił w końcu kapitan, trochę ochryple. - Kapitan Han Joo-doh, do usług.

\- Jestem Taek Yu-na. - Dama dygnęła uprzejmie. - Pański uroczy podopieczny zasugerował, że mógłby mi pan służyć radą w sprawie Suna.

\- Suna? - zdumiał się oficer. Dama skinęła głową w stronę boksu.

\- Mego wierzchowca, panie kapitanie - wyjaśniła uprzejmie. Kapitan uniósł brwi, po czym podążył wzrokiem we wskazanym kierunku. I przez kolejnych kilka chwil nie odezwał się ani słowem, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem tego, co zobaczył. Właściwie zmienił się na twarzy w bardzo podobny sposób jak na widok pani Taek Yu-ny, ale tym razem Soo-wona ani trochę to nie zdziwiło.

\- Zaiste piękne zwierzę - pochwalił wreszcie oficer z uznaniem. - Niemniej, proszę wybaczyć śmiałość, powiedziałbym, że to raczej koń bojowy…

\- Mój koniuszy stwierdził to samo - przyznała pani Taek Yu-na z westchnieniem. - Ale to prezent od mojego drogiego brata. Za nic nie chciałabym sprawiać mu przykrości…

To mówiąc, posłała kapitanowi spojrzenie tak łzawe i rzewne, że nawet kamień by zmiękł - oficer zaś, jak Soo-won dobrze wiedział, z pewnością z kamienia nie był. Ba, jeśli działał nań proszący wzrok dziewięciolatka, to co dopiero mówić o smutnych oczach pięknej damy, która, na ile chłopiec mógł ocenić, zdążyła zapewne go oczarować?

\- Hmmm… - Kapitan Joo-doh zamyślił się, przyglądając się rumakowi w skupieniu. Soo-won mógłby przysiąc, że na twarzy swojego opiekuna ponownie dostrzega cień rumieńca. - Myślę, że mógłbym dać szlachetnej pani kilka wskazówek. Najpierw jednak musiałbym go zobaczyć poza stajnią.

\- Och, to żaden kłopot! Pomówię z właścicielem zajazdu, zna naszą rodzinę od lat. Na pewno zgodzi się, by wyprowadzić Suna na dziedziniec!

\- To byłoby bardzo pomocne - przyznał kapitan. - Ale…

Popatrzył na Soo-wona wyraźnie strapiony. Chłopiec w mig pojął, o co chodzi. Oficer ani chybi znów lękał się o jego bezpieczeństwo - co w perspektywie bliższego kontaktu z narowistym koniem było całkiem uzasadnione - a jednocześnie nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby pozostawić książęcego syna bez stosownej opieki…

Naraz Soo-won zdał sobie sprawę, że oto nadarza mu się okazja, która może się więcej nie powtórzyć. Nie wolno było zmarnować takiego podarku od losu…

Odchrząknął.

\- Musi pan koniecznie pomóc pani Taek Yu-nie - oznajmił stanowczo. - Nie godzi się pozostawiać damy w kłopocie, zawsze pan to powtarza! A o mnie proszę się nie martwić!

Rzeczona dama przysłoniła dłonią rozbawiony uśmiech, tymczasem kapitan obrzucił Soo-wona trochę zdumionym, a trochę spłoszonym wzrokiem.

\- Ależ paniczu… Wszak sam panicz chciał…

\- Wiem, kapitanie, ale to wyjątkowa sytuacja, sam pan przyzna. - Soo-won postanowił iść w zaparte. - Poza tym i tak zdążyłem dużo się dowiedzieć, więc… więc wrócę teraz do swojego pokoju i wszystko starannie rozważę?

Kapitan Joo-doh wciąż wyglądał na nieprzekonanego, ale pani Taek Yu-na pełnym gracji ruchem ujęła go pod ramię.

\- Daje pan wspaniały przykład temu chłopcu, kapitanie - oświadczyła, z nadmierną, zdaniem Soo-wona, słodyczą. - Nieczęsto spotyka się dzisiaj takie… zaangażowanie.

\- Do-doprawdy? - Tym razem rumieniec na twarzy oficera był niezaprzeczalny. Dama znów dyskretnie mrugnęła do Soo-wona. Czyżby domyślała się, że miał w tym ukryty cel?

\- Och, niezaprzeczalnie! - zapewniła, niepostrzeżenie przysuwając się do kapitana jeszcze bliżej. - I myślę, że możemy zawierzyć samodzielności pańskiego podopiecznego. Od razu widać, że wpoił mu pan właściwe zasady!

\- No tak, istotnie… - przytaknął kapitan Joo-doh w dalszym ciągu odrobinę niepewnie, po czym, odkaszlnąwszy w kułak, wyprężył się z godnością. - Szlachetna pani, w tej sytuacji obiecuję zrobić wszystko, co w mej mocy, by pani pomóc. Panicza zaś proszę…

\- …bym znalazł sobie stosowne zajęcie - wyrecytował Soo-won domyślnie. - Żadnego myszkowania po zajeździe, żadnego spoufalania się z nieznajomymi, żadnego przyjmowania słodyczy od obcych. Wiem, kapitanie. Sam mnie pan tego uczył. Obiecuję, że nie wyjrzę nawet za drzwi pokoju.

Na chmurnym obliczu kapitana odmalowało się coś na kształt ulgi, sprawiając, że chłopiec mimo wszystko trochę się zawstydził. Nie zamierzał jednak się wycofać.

\- Skoro tak… to chyba mogę z czystym sumieniem zostawić panicza na jakiś czas samego - rzekł tymczasem oficer. - Oczywiście, jeśli czegoś by panicz potrzebował, nasi służący z pewnością się tym zajmą.

\- Rozumiem, kapitanie. - Soo-won popatrzył nań pogodnie, tak, aby nijak nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Można się było spodziewać, że kapitan spróbuje przekazać opiekę nad nim komuś ze służby, ale to nie powinno być większym problemem. - I życzę powodzenia!

\- Ach, teraz to już na pewno się uda! - Pani Taek Yu-na uśmiechnęła się tak promiennie, że w stajniach bez mała pojaśniało. - W każdym razie na nas już czas - dodała ciągnąc nieco oszołomionego kapitana za łokieć. - Proszę dobrze wykorzystać czas, paniczu!

Chłopiec odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Tak jest, proszę pani!

* * *

Soo-won wspiął się po schodach prowadzących na piętro i cicho zamknął drzwi do swojego pokoju. Plan, który zrodził się w jego głowie tam w stajniach, był, zdaniem chłopca, genialny w swej prostocie, ale też wszystko zależało od jego sprawnej realizacji.

Rozejrzał się szybko. _Najpierw okno_ , zdecydował. Jego pokój mieścił się w rogu budynku i miał dwa okna: większe, bardziej reprezentacyjne wychodziło na ulicę, przy której stał zajazd; drugie, nieco mniejsze znajdowało się w bocznej ścianie gospody i roztaczał się z niego niespecjalnie malowniczy widok na stojące poniżej drewniane przybudówki, w których mieściły się łaźnia dla gości oraz składzik na drewno. Jeśli źle zapamiętał układ budynków bądź niewłaściwie oceniał odległość, to cały zamysł spaliłby na panewce…

Wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Dach łaźni znajdował się niemal dokładnie pod oknem, na oko jakieś cztery stopy w dół od parapetu; dalej zaś można było przedostać się na nieco niższy daszek składziku i po zebranym pod ścianą stosie drewna zejść na ziemię.

 _Dobra nasza_ , uznał chłopiec z zadowoleniem. Powinno pójść jak z płatka - bądź co bądź przy Haku nauczył się podstaw wspinaczki - należało zatem zająć się kolejną ważną kwestią. Soo-won żwawym krokiem przeszedł w drugi kąt pokoju, gdzie stał kufer, w którym umieszczono jego podróżny dobytek. Po gruntownym przekopaniu się przez bagaż znalazł wreszcie możliwie najmniej strojną szatę. Strój wciąż był zbyt bogaty, by dało się w nim swobodnie wtopić w tłum, ale przynajmniej nie sugerował od razu księcia ani arystokraty. Chyba nie powinien zanadto rzucać się w nim w oczy…

Przebrał się najsprawniej, jak potrafił - dotąd jakoś nie dostrzegał, że większość ubrań miała wiązania w szalenie niewygodnych miejscach - po czym zatrzymał się na chwilę na środku pokoju, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze należało zrobić.

A tak. Mało brakowało, a zapomniałby o najważniejszym. Mimo wszystko należało zostawić kapitanowi wiadomość, że nie stało się nic złego i że wróci przed wieczerzą - w przeciwnym razie oficer gotów postawić na nogi całe miasto, organizując poszukiwania, a tego lepiej byłoby uniknąć. I tak pewnie będzie się na niego gniewał, ale nad tym Soo-won nie chciał się teraz przesadnie zastanawiać.

Przysiadł przy stoliku, na którym, szczęśliwym trafem, od wczorajszego wieczora pozostały przybory do pisania, rozrobił nieco tuszu i sięgnął po jedną z niepokrytych bohomazami kartek. Po krótkim namyśle - i dwie kartki później - udało mu się ułożyć całkiem zgrabną notatkę.

 _Drogi kapitanie Joo-doh. Jeśli nie ma mnie w pokoju, to znaczy, że wyszedłem, bo chcę chociaż trochę poznać miasto. Myślę, że to bardzo pouczające zajęcie. Proszę się nie martwić ani nie obawiać: nie zrobię nic ryzykownego i pamiętam o pana przestrogach. Wrócę przed wieczerzą. S._

Raz jeszcze przebiegł tekst wzrokiem, by po chwili zastanowienia skreślić „drogi" i napisać „szanowny". _No_ , zdecydował, _teraz powinno być dobrze._ Miał nadzieję, że oficer mimo wszystko dostrzeże pozytywy sytuacji. Sam Soo-won był zdania, że mogło to wyjść im obu jedynie na dobre, szczególnie że pani Taek Yu-na wydawała się szczerze zainteresowana kapitanem. Kto wie, być może ów jeszcze mu podziękuje…

Nagłe pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że nieomal podskoczył - zaraz jednak nakazał sobie spokój i poszedł otworzyć. Podświadomie spodziewał się, że to kapitan raz jeszcze przyszedł go skontrolować, ale w wejściu zobaczył służącego. Soo-won uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

\- Wasza wysokość. - Widząc go, mężczyzna skłonił się głęboko. - Kapitan Joo-doh prosił, by zaopiekować się waszą wysokością pod jego chwilową nieobecność. Jeśli tylko wasza wysokość czegoś by sobie życzył, proszę tylko dać znać.

\- Z pewnością tak zrobię - przyobiecał chłopiec dwornie. - Choć teraz zamierzam poćwiczyć trochę kaligrafię, więc raczej nie będę niczego potrzebował…

\- Naturalnie, wasza wysokość. - Ton służącego wciąż był uniżony, jednak Soo-wonowi zdało się, że słyszy w jego głosie cień zadowolenia. Cóż, sam też by się cieszył, wiedząc, że nie musi bez przerwy kogoś niańczyć. - W takim razie nie będę waszej wysokości przeszkadzać.

To powiedziawszy, ukłonił się raz jeszcze i odszedł do swojej kwatery. Chłopiec zamknął drzwi i przez dłuższą chwilę nasłuchiwał z uchem przyciśniętym do gładkiego drewna, jednak z korytarza nie dobiegły już żadne odgłosy. Odczekawszy na wszelki wypadek jeszcze kilkadziesiąt oddechów, odsunął się wreszcie od wejścia i, nabrawszy głęboko tchu dla dodania sobie otuchy, na paluszkach podszedł do okna. Otworzyło się jedynie z lekkim skrzypnięciem, wpuszczając do wnętrza wiosenny powiew, a wraz z nim zapachy i odległy gwar targowej części miasta. Soo-won poczuł nagły przypływ ekscytacji - już wkrótce przekona się na własne oczy, jak to wszystko wygląda.

Nie zwlekając dłużej, podciągnął się zwinnie na parapet, przełożył nogi na drugą stronę - i zeskoczył. Deski zaskrzypiały pod jego stopami, gdy wylądował, z dachu podniósł się obłok kurzu. Soo-won kichnął - a potem, prostując się, z zachwytem rozejrzał dookoła.

Udało się. Nowy, nieznany świat stał przed nim otworem.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rozdział 2: Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci**_

 _O rety_ , pomyślał Soo-won, cofając się o krok. Ale się porobiło…

Nie powinien był wchodzić do tego zaułka, choć oczywiście jeszcze chwilę temu tego nie wiedział. Ba, jak do tej pory wydawało się, że to świetny plan. Wymknąwszy się z zajazdu, chłopiec uznał, że łatwiej będzie mu przemknąć się do centrum miasta bocznymi uliczkami. Istniało ryzyko, że na głównej ulicy przyuważyłby go ktoś z gospody i jeszcze zacząłby zadawać niewygodne pytania albo od razu spróbował zawrócić. A Soo-won nie chciał, żeby jego wyprawa skończyła się, nim jeszcze na dobre się rozpoczęła.

Niestety, jak się okazało, w swoich rozważaniach nie wziął pod uwagę kilku istotnych kwestii, wiążących się z chadzaniem zaułkami. I, w efekcie, tkwił teraz w kłopotach. Po samiuśkie uszy.

\- Zgubiłeś się, chłopczyku? - Niewysoki, acz potężny typ, który od dłuższej chwili mierzył go taksującym spojrzeniem niewielkich czarnych oczu, uśmiechnął się przymilnie. - Może pokazać ci drogę?

Towarzysze osiłka zarechotali zgodnie. Było ich dwóch: jeden żylasty, chudy i niedogolony, drugi wysoki na ponad sześć stóp, o barach szerokich jak u niedźwiedzia i pięściach jak bochny. Nim chłopiec się spostrzegł, obstawili oba końce uliczki, skutecznie odcinając możliwą drogę ucieczki.

\- Chętnie ci pomożemy - gruchał tymczasem ten, który jako pierwszy zatrzymał Soo-wona. Jego ton rażąco kłócił się z dziobatą fizjonomią. - A ty na pewno zechcesz pomóc nam. Taki uroczy malec jak ty z pewnością ma przy sobie kilka dukatów, którymi chętnie podzieli się z potrzebującymi.

\- Nie wyglądacie na potrzebujących - odparł Soo-won hardo, choć zapewne niezbyt rozsądnie. - Raczej na łobuzów.

\- Ohoho, nasze drogie paniątko się stawia! - zaśmiał się paskudnie domniemany przywódca rzezimieszków, a pozostali i tym razem poszli w jego ślady. - Uważaj, chłopczyku, mamusia na pewno by płakała, gdyby ktoś ci posiniaczył tę śliczną buzię.

Chłopiec zacisnął pięści, zerkając na prześladowców spode łba. Doprawdy, za kogo oni go mieli? Za byle dzieciaka, którego mogą zastraszyć, by zatańczył, jak mu zagrają? Phi! Akurat! Soo-won z chęcią wygarnął by im, z kim w istocie mają do czynienia, ale to byłoby niemądre. Ojciec nie bez powodu postanowił, że będą podróżować na poły incognito i najpewniej po części szło właśnie o to, by uniknąć możliwych zagrożeń. Wyjawienie tu i teraz swego prawdziwego miana i pozycji mogło tylko przysporzyć więcej kłopotów - a obecne były wystarczająco duże.

\- No, to jak będzie? - Drab zmrużył oczy, wyraźnie poirytowany przedłużającym się brakiem odpowiedzi. Soo-won odetchnął głęboko. Nie, złością i porywczością nic tu nie wskóra. Może tylko pogorszyć sytuację.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mam nic wartościowego - rzekł, spoglądając złoczyńcy prosto w oczy. Tamten przechylił głowę w bok.

\- Doprawdy? - zapytał przeciągle. - Kto by pomyślał… A ja bym powiedział, że ta klamerka wygląda na wcale drogocenną.

Niespodziewanie złapał chłopca za kołnierz, pociągnął ku sobie. Soo-wonowi wyrwał się krótki okrzyk, zdumiony i wystraszony zarazem. Jeśli do tej pory się bał, udawało mu się nad tym panować, ale teraz czuł, jak serce trzepoce mu w piersi. Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie, przykazał sobie w duchu. Co w tej sytuacji zrobiłby Hak?

Cóż, zakładając, że w ogóle dałby się złapać - jakby nie patrzeć, chodziło o Haka - to zapewne byłoby to coś na tyle widowiskowego i brawurowego, by zbić napastników z tropu i uciec, nim w ogóle zdążą zareagować. Sęk w tym, że ledwie chwilę wcześniej Soo-won stanowczo wykluczył użycie podobnych metod; zresztą to, co mogło się udać przyszłemu przywódcy klanu Wiatru, wcale nie musiało udać się jemu. Należało wymyślić coś innego i to czym prędzej.

Chłopiec dyskretnie obrzucił wzrokiem najbliższe otoczenie w poszukiwaniu rozwiązania - czy choćby jakiejkolwiek podpowiedzi. Drewniane, pociemniałe ściany, kilka beczek, stara drabina, okna…

Okna!

Pomysł, który zaświtał Soo-wonowi w głowie, był może trochę wariacki, a szanse jego powodzenia co najmniej wątpliwe, ale lepsze to niż poddać się bez walki, czyż nie? Poza tym… a nuż się uda?

Wlepił oczy w okno na pierwszym piętrze, przybierając niewinnie zaciekawiony wyraz twarzy.

\- Hmmm… Czemu ta pani w oknie jest goła?

Podziałało!

Złodziej z wrażenia aż wybałuszył oczy i - co było znacznie ważniejsze - puścił jego kołnierz.

\- Gdzie?!

Soo-won rzecz jasna ani myślał odpowiadać, miast tego wystrzelił do przodu jak strzała. Pozostawał jeszcze drab u wylotu zaułka, ale wielkolud nie zdążył choćby poruszyć ręką, gdy chłopiec wyprysnął pod jego ramieniem i pognał przed siebie ile sił w nogach, jakby goniła go wroga armia z opowieści Son Mun-deoka. Spodziewał się, że napastnicy nie odpuszczą tak prędko, a ulica, na którą wybiegł, jak na złość nie wyglądała na zbyt uczęszczaną. Mogliby go tu z łatwością pochwycić i nikt nawet nie zwrócił by uwagi…

Z oddali usłyszał za plecami tupot biegnących stóp i, na ile było to możliwe, jeszcze przyspieszył, niespecjalnie patrząc przy tym przed siebie. W rezultacie nie dostrzegł przeszkody, która nagle znalazła się na jego drodze i stęknęła boleśnie, gdy wpadł na nią z całym impetem. Sam Soo-won o mało się nie przewrócił, ale czyjeś ramię w porę go podtrzymało. Chłopiec odskoczył odruchowo w obawie, że ma do czynienia z kolejnym napastnikiem, lecz gdy spojrzał w górę, napotkał wyraźnie zaniepokojone spojrzenie fiołkowych oczu, spoglądających nań zza nieco przydługiej czarnej grzywki.

Soo-won błyskawicznie ocenił sytuację. Nieznajomy - wysoki młodzieniec w schludnym, popielatoniebieskim stroju - nijak nie wyglądał na bandytę, więc…

\- Ratuj! - wypalił ku przybyłemu bez zastanowienia. - Gonią mnie!

Chłopak tylko ściągnął ciemne brwi, po czym, bez słowa komentarza, pociągnął go za sobą w uliczkę, z której chwilę wcześniej wyszedł. Z początku Soo-won nawet nieco się wystraszył, czy aby na pewno podjął właściwą decyzję, ale rychło jego obawy okazały się płonne. Młodzieniec zatrzymał się przy stercie skrzyń, ustawionych pod ścianą zaułka, wszedł na najniższą z nich, wyciągnął rękę.

\- Szybko!

Nie zwlekając, wspięli się obaj na dach, gdzie przywarli płasko do nagrzanych słońcem desek. Przez kilkanaście głębokich oddechów Soo-won leżał bez ruchu z mocno bijącym sercem, a potem zobaczył skręcających w uliczkę bandytów. W pierwszym odruchu chciał się odsunąć od krawędzi dachu, ale jego ciemnowłosy towarzysz uspokajająco położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie ruszaj się - przykazał. - Inaczej usłyszą.

\- I… nie zobaczą nas? - upewnił się chłopiec z przejęciem.

\- Sam się przekonaj.

Soo-won ostrożnie popatrzył w dół. Niefortunni złodzieje zatrzymali się ledwie kilka kroków od ich kryjówki na dachu, rozglądając się trochę podejrzliwie, a trochę bezradnie.

\- No i gdzie ón polazł?

\- Licho wie! Jakby się rozpłynął w powietrzu, psiakrew!

\- Uch, jakbym tak dorwał gówniarza…!

Bandyci jeszcze przez chwilę kręcili się bez celu, aż w końcu odeszli jak niepyszni, kopiąc wściekle, co popadnie, i klnąc na czym świat stoi. Chłopiec bacznie nadstawił ucha. Hak często popisywał się, powtarzając co sprośniejsze powiedzonka i anegdoty, zasłyszane od pałacowych straży i wojowników Wiatru. Jeśli Soo-won zamierzał kiedykolwiek pokonać go na tym polu, nie mógł nie skorzystać z nadarzającej się okazji…

\- Nigdy nie patrzą w górę - mruknął jego wybawca z niejaką satysfakcją.

\- Znasz ich? - zaciekawił się Soo-won szeptem.

\- Nie sądzę. Ale nie wyglądają na takich, którzy mieliby szlachetne zamiary. - Chłopak podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. - No, droga wolna.

Zwinnie zeskoczył z dachu, po czym pomógł zejść Soo-wonowi. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na dole, chłopiec zgiął się w ukłonie.

\- Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za pomoc! Sam na pewno nie dałbym rady!

\- Nie ma o czym mówić. - Młodzieniec przysiadł na skrzynce, przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Nie jesteś stąd, prawda?

Soo-won zawahał się.

\- Ummm…

\- Gdybyś był, wiedziałbyś, że zaułki za dzielnicą handlową to nie najlepsze miejsce na przechadzkę dla dobrze urodzonych chłopców. Choć, bez wątpienia, jest to opcja godna rozważenia, jeśli próbujesz wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie.

Chłopiec zaczerwienił się mimowolnie. Jego towarzysz był bardzo bystry.

\- Właściwie nic mi do tego - ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi - ale… twoi rodzice nie będą się martwić?

\- Martwią się aż za bardzo! - fuknął chłopiec buntowniczo. - Nie pozwalają mi nawet opuszczać zajazdu! Jak mam się dowiedzieć czegoś pożytecznego, skoro cały czas siedzę w czterech ścianach?

\- I zakładam, że wysunąłeś już ten argument? - Młodzieniec leciutko uniósł brew. Soo-won skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Pewnie, że tak!

\- No tak, teraz rozumiem. - Starszy chłopak pokiwał głową; w fiołkowych oczach lśniły iskierki humoru. - I zapewne nie chciałbyś od razu wracać do gospody, czyż nie?

\- Nooo… nie - przyznał Soo-won szczerze, acz trochę nieśmiało. Jego nowy znajomy podniósł się energicznie.

\- W takim razie - oznajmił - mam propozycję, która chyba ci się spodoba. Co powiesz na to, żebym odprowadził cię do zajazdu?

Soo-wonowi natychmiast zrzedła mina, ale, jak się okazało, przedwcześnie.

\- Okrężną drogą - dokończył tymczasem młodzieniec, spoglądając nań szelmowsko. - I możemy najpierw trochę pozwiedzać. Na przykład… targ?

Chłopiec z miejsca się rozpromienił.

\- Och tak! Co za wspaniały pomysł!

* * *

Targ był jeszcze wspanialszym miejscem, niż wyobrażała sobie Yona. Soo-won, choć od zawsze wychowywany w ociekających złotem i przepychem komnatach pałacu, nigdy w życiu nie widział tylu niezwykłych rzeczy. Czego tam nie było! Różnobarwne tkaniny i stroje, całkiem inne od tych, które widywał w pałacu, furkoczące na wietrze wstążki we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, misternie wykonane ozdoby z drewna, metalu i paciorków. Naczynia z dziwnej chropawej ceramiki, smukłe i pękate; lampy oliwne w różnych kształtach i rozmiarach; plecione kosze - od całkiem maleńkich po takie, w których zmieściłby się człowiek. Dziwne narzędzia, które Soo-won widział pierwszy raz w życiu i zaskakująco znajome zabawki. Dojrzałe owoce, na sam widok których aż ciekła ślinka i tajemnicze, acz cudownie pachnące i smakowicie wyglądające wyroby, których chłopiec z chęcią by skosztował. I nade wszystko: żywe zwierzęta, gdaczące, kwiczące, porykujące i czyniące większy gwar aniżeli zaproszeni goście podczas dworskiej gali. Od wszystkich barw, zapachów i odgłosów aż kręciło się w głowie - a jedna z kur próbowała nawet dziobnąć go w palec! Soo-won nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł się równie podekscytowany.

Kye-sook - bo tak przedstawił się jego nowy znajomy - wytłumaczył mu, że w pobliżu krzyżują się dwa ważne szlaki handlowe i dlatego miasto opływa w dostatki. Nie było to zresztą jedyne, czego Soo-won się odeń dowiedział - jego nowy znajomy zajmująco opowiadał o wszystkim, co widzieli, jak również tłumaczył działanie wszelkich tajemniczych przedmiotów, które szczególnie fascynowały chłopca. Soo-won nie mógłby sobie wymarzyć lepszego towarzysza i przewodnika.

\- Zajdziemy tutaj. - Kye-sook przystanął niespodziewanie, przerywając arcyciekawą opowieść o sidłach na niedźwiedzie i wskazując ruchem głowy na prawo. - Mam coś do załatwienia.

Kram, do którego podeszli, okazał się oszałamiająco pachnącym stoiskiem zielarza. Pod płóciennym daszkiem zawieszono pęki świeżych i suszonych ziół, a szeroką ladę zastawiały ciasno słoiczki, butelki i flakony z nieodgadnioną zawartością. Soo-won podświadomie oczekiwał, że zaraz ujrzą kobietę o zagadkowym uśmiechu, obwieszoną mnóstwem błyskotek - tak, jak to zwykle bywało w baśniach i opowieściach - jednak zamiast tego ich oczom ukazał się niewysoki, pulchny staruszek w słomkowym kapeluszu.

\- Czegóż paniczom trzeba? - zagadnął energicznie, zacierając dłonie.

\- Poproszę o korzeń rozwaru - Kye-sook w mig przeszedł do rzeczy. - I trochę suszonej szachownicy cesarskiej. Rozumiem, że to już z tegorocznych zbiorów?

\- W rzeczy samej, paniczu, w rzeczy samej. - Sprzedawca zakrzątnął się żywo. - Widzę, że ma panicz do tego dobre oko. Już podaję, już wszystko podaję.

Soo-won z początku przypatrywał z nieskrywaną fascynacją, jak staruszek starannie odmierza odpowiednie ilości pokruszonych ziół i zawija je w papier, tworząc zgrabne paczuszki; gdy jednak rozmowa zeszła na przewagę żeń-szenia nad różeńcem, zainteresował się pobliskim straganem ze słodkościami. Cukrowe smoki i ryby na patyku, przygotowywane przez kramarza na rozgrzanej blasze, wyglądały zachwycająco i zapewne smakowały równie dobrze. Żałował, że nie może takiego kupić Yonie, ale po pierwsze nie wziął ze sobą pieniędzy (królewskie dukaty w rękach małego chłopca mogłyby wzbudzić nie lada podejrzenia), po drugie, musiałby wytłumaczyć pochodzenie rzeczonego podarku ojcu, a ów raczej nie uwierzyłby w wyssane z palca wyjaśnienia. Cóż, księżniczka będzie musiała zaczekać, aż Soo-won sam zacznie rozporządzać swoim wolnym czasem i wydatkami…

\- Coś się stało? - zagadnął niespodziewanie Kye-sook, który odszedł już od straganu zielarza i najwyraźniej usłyszał westchnienie chłopca. Soo-won potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem.

\- Nie, nic takiego - odparł, podejmując marsz. Ruszyli przed siebie powoli, tak że wciąż mógł rozglądać się wokół i cieszyć oczy coraz to nowymi widokami. - Wiesz, Kye-sook, cieszę się, że tu przyjechałem. W takim wspaniałym miejscu wszyscy muszą być bardzo szczęśliwi.

\- Tak uważasz?

\- A ty nie? - zdumiał się Soo-won, spoglądając na swego towarzysza szeroko otwartymi oczami. Czy mu się zdawało, czy w głosie młodzieńca usłyszał cień… niezadowolenia?

\- Nie o to chodzi. - Chłopak odgarnął kosmyk włosów za ucho. - Po prostu… nie jestem z miasta. Mieszkam jakąś godzinę drogi stąd na północ.

\- Naprawdę? - Zdumienie chłopca jeszcze przybrało na sile. - Nigdy bym nie pomyślał! Tak dobrze się we wszystkim orientujesz!

\- Często tu bywam - wyjaśnił Kye-sook z uśmiechem. - Pewne rzeczy można zdobyć wyłącznie w mieście. Twój ojciec też przyjechał tu w interesach, prawda, Soo?

\- Aha - przyznał Soo-won. Wcześniej, przedstawiając się nowemu znajomemu, zdecydował się na wersję możliwie najbliższą prawdzie, która nie zdradzała przy tym najważniejszych faktów. Młodzieniec był zbyt inteligentny, by dało mu się zamydlić oczy pierwszym z brzegu kłamstewkiem. - Tyle że on wcale nie chadza na targ. Całymi dniami nic tylko rozmawia z urzędnikami…

\- Cóż, taki już los dorosłych - wytknął Kye-sook rzeczowo, acz z humorem. Chłopiec wydął usta.

\- Kiedy to musi być strasznie nudne! - oświadczył dobitnie, po czym wymierzył palec w swojego rozmówcę. - Poza tym, ty jesteś prawie dorosły, a nic takiego nie robisz! Możesz spokojnie wybierać zioła na straganie! A właśnie - zainteresował się - kupiłeś w końcu ten żeń-szeń?

\- Obawiam się, że mogłoby mnie to zrujnować. - Kącik ust młodzieńca uniósł się w krzywym uśmiechu. - Wiesz, że żeń-szeń jest kilka jeśli nie kilkanaście razy droższy od złota?

\- Poważnie? - Soo-won wytrzeszczył oczy. Owszem, uczono go, że niektóre rośliny, zwłaszcza wykorzystywane w medycynie, bywają bardzo cenne, ale nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że idzie o tak znaczne kwoty. - Przecież to tylko korzeń!

\- I jedna z najważniejszych roślin leczniczych - poczuł się w obowiązku wyjaśnić Kye-sook. - Wzmacnia odporność, dodaje energii, pomaga w skupieniu uwagi i zapamiętywaniu, zwiększa szybkość reakcji… a to jeszcze nie wszystko. I na dokładkę wcale nie tak łatwo go znaleźć.

\- Jeeej! - Soo-won po raz nie wiedzieć który tego dnia był pod wrażeniem. - Naprawdę się na tym znasz!

\- Tylko trochę - chłopak machnął ręką - więc niespecjalnie jest się czym chwalić. Zresztą, nie chciałbym cię zanudzać. Odpoczniemy chwilę?

Przysiedli przy fontannie na niewielkim placyku, położonym na przecięciu głównego traktu handlowego z inną ulicą. Chłopiec przelotnie zerknął w niebo - wyglądało na to, że minęło już południe. Spojrzenie to nie umknęło uwadze Kye-sooka.

\- Nie powinieneś już wracać?

\- Zostawiłem wiadomość, że wrócę przed wieczerzą! - zakomunikował Soo-won tonem, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. W jego opinii było dużo, dużo za wcześnie na powrót do zajazdu. - Poza tym chciałbym jeszcze zobaczyć główny plac! I zmianę wart przy bramie! I…

\- W porządku, w porządku! - Młodzieniec, wyraźnie rozbawiony, uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. - Widzę, że działasz z rozmachem.

\- No ba! - Soo-won dumnie wypiął pierś. Jego towarzysz zaśmiał się, puścił do niego oko.

\- To może lepiej coś przekąsimy? Żeby nie zabrakło ci sił do dalszego podziwiania?

Chłopiec rozważył szybko tę propozycję. Właściwie jadł dziś tylko śniadanie w gospodzie i to dobrych kilka godzin temu - a niektórych smakołyków, które widział na targu, naprawdę chciałby spróbować. Zatem…

\- Świetna myśl - odparł. - To… dokąd pójdziemy?

\- Znam taki jeden sklepik - Kye-sook podniósł się z miejsca - ale to dość szemrana okolica. Lepiej będzie, jak tu na mnie zaczekasz

Soo-won ściągnął brwi. No tak, to brzmiało rozsądnie, szczególnie że nie uśmiechało mu się kolejne spotkanie z rzezimieszkami z bocznych uliczek. Skinął głową.

\- Nie ruszę się stąd nawet na krok! - przyobiecał. - Ale…

\- Tak?

\- No bo wiesz, Kye-sook… Nikogo nie zainteresuje, że siedzę tu całkiem sam?

\- O to bym się nie martwił. - Chłopak potoczył wzrokiem dokoła. - Tu wszyscy są zajęci swoimi sprawami. Co najwyżej wezmą cię za kupieckie dziecko, które czeka, aż ojciec dokończy transakcję. Pamiętaj, najłatwiej ukryć się w tłumie.

Soo-won zamrugał. Nigdy tak o tym nie myślał; przeciwnie, do tej pory zdawało mu się, że powinien dokładać wszelkich starań, by jak najmniej rzucać się w oczy.

\- To ja zaraz wracam - oznajmił tymczasem Kye-sook. - A ty dobrze obmyśl dalszą trasę wycieczki!

\- Jasne! - Chłopiec uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Młodzieniec pomachał mu, by w chwilę potem zniknąć w kolorowej ciżbie przechodniów. Soo-won ponownie zwrócił wzrok ku niebu, po którym płynęły chmury o fantazyjnych kształtach; równocześnie zaś starał się zrealizować sugestię Kye-sooka. Szkopuł w tym, że w gruncie rzeczy niewiele wiedział o pozostałych atrakcjach miasta - niewątpliwie jego towarzysz był w tym zakresie znacznie lepiej zorientowany. Nie pozostawało nic innego, jak tylko cierpliwie nań poczekać…

Tyle że czas mijał, słońce przygrzewało, puchate obłoki sunęły po niebie - a młodzieniec nadal nie wracał. Chłopiec zaczynał już nabierać przekonania, że jego nowy znajomy najzwyczajniej w świecie wystawił go do wiatru, gdy ów zjawił się w końcu z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś tyle czekać - oznajmił. - Proszę.

Soo-won zganił się w duchu - doprawdy, jak mógł choć przez chwilę wątpić w uczciwość Kye-sooka? - po czym zajrzał ciekawie do podanej mu papierowej torebki. Wypełniały ją okrągłe ciastka, udekorowane tak, że przypominały kwiaty o sześciu płatkach, i słodko pachnące miodem.

\- Wyglądają cudownie!

\- A smakują jeszcze lepiej. - Jego kompan z powrotem usiadł na obmurowaniu fontanny. -Spróbuj.

Soo-won, nie zastanawiając się dłużej, wyjął jedno ciasteczko, ugryzł ostrożnie - po czym niezbyt elegancko wpakował całe do ust. To samo uczynił z kolejnym.

\- Pyszne! - zachwycił się, z rosnącym zapałem pałaszując zawartość torebki. Kye-sook przyglądał mu się z niejakim pobłażaniem, spokojnie pogryzając własny przydział. - Tylko strasznie słodkie!

\- Napij się. - Młodzieniec podał mu noszoną u paska manierkę. - Choć obawiam się, że to tylko woda…

\- To nic! - zapewnił chłopiec, pociągnąwszy kilka głębokich łyków, a następnie oddał naczynie towarzyszowi, by ten również się napił. - Ale mamy problem, Kye-sook! Musisz mi koniecznie podpowiedzieć, co jeszcze warto tu zobaa-…

Soo-won niespodzianie ziewnął, głowa raz czy dwa kiwnęła mu się do przodu. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że oczy same mu się zamykają i za nic w świecie nie chcą pozostać otwarte.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zaniepokoił się Kye-sook.

Chłopiec zamrugał gęsto, walcząc z nieoczekiwanym przypływem senności.

\- Niieee… Tylko trochę zachciało mi się spać…

\- Może zbyt długo siedziałeś na słońcu. - Soo-won poczuł, że młodzieniec przykłada mu dłoń do czoła. - Lepiej zdrzemnij się trochę, mamy jeszcze dużo czasu.

\- Kiedy ja… - chciał zaprotestować chłopiec, ale nie zdążył. Myśli zmąciły mu się, powieki opadły i ani się spostrzegł, jak otuliła go aksamitna ciemność.

* * *

Soo-won uniósł dziwnie ciężkie powieki, zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Z niezrozumiałych przyczyn bolała go głowa i jakby go… mdliło?

Udało mu się wreszcie skupić wzrok i zdał sobie sprawę, że sufit, który widział nad sobą, z pewnością nie był sufitem jego pokoju w zajeździe. Był znacznie niższy, odrapany, a z poczerniałych belek zwieszały się pęki ziół. Chłopiec przez chwilę przyglądał im się dość bezmyślnie, nim powaga sytuacji uderzyła go z pełną siłą.

Gdzie był? I jak się tu znalazł?

Poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej, gorączkowo rozglądając się wokół. Znajdował się w prostej, a być może nawet ubogiej izdebce - choć, rzecz jasna, nie miał żadnego porównania. Pod niskimi ścianami dostrzegał sprzęty, których przeznaczenia mógł się tylko domyślać, podłogę wyłożono czymś, co przypominało powiązaną w pęczki trawę, a jedyne umeblowanie stanowiła słusznych rozmiarów skrzynia ustawiona w kącie. Przynajmniej tyle dało się zobaczyć w dość skąpym świetle wpadającym do wnętrza przez wysoko umieszczone okienko.

Soo-won zacisnął powieki, czując silny zawrót głowy, po którym nadeszła kolejna fala mdłości. Jęknął. Zasłona oddzielająca izbę od innego pomieszczenia odsunęła się i wyjrzała zza niej znajoma twarz.

\- Obudziłeś się, jak widzę - oznajmił jego znajomy z targu, przysiadając obok posłania i przyciskając mu dłoń do czoła. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Okropnie… - zaczął Soo-won, po czym, przypomniawszy sobie o niepokojących okolicznościach, czym prędzej nachylił się do ucha towarzysza. - Kye-sook, gdzie my jesteśmy? Co się stało?

\- Najpierw wypij. - Młodzieniec podał mu trzymany w ręku kubek. - Niedługo powinieneś poczuć się lepiej.

Chłopiec powąchał napar - pachniał ziołami - po czym upił odrobinę. Tak jak się spodziewał, smakowało okropnie, ale Kye-sook znał się na rzeczy. Skoro twierdził, że powinno pomóc, należało posłuchać; zresztą w obliczu znacznie bardziej palących kwestii nie wypadało się spierać z powodu takiej błahostki.

Soo-won opróżnił duszkiem naczynie, po czym ponowił pytanie.

\- Co to za miejsce, Kye-sook? Dlaczego tu jesteśmy?

Niespodziewanie chłopak odsunął się nieco, jego wargi wygiął dziwny, jakby przepraszający uśmiech.

\- To moja rodzinna wioska - odparł. - W górach.

Soo-won dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się z niezrozumieniem, usiłując przyswoić informację i jakoś umiejscowić ją w kontekście. Fakty nijak nie chciały się łączyć w klarowną całość.

\- Ale… dlaczego mnie tu zabrałeś? Przecież nic mi się nie stało?

\- Wiem. Choć w pierwszej chwili trochę się martwiłem, czy aby dawka nie była zbyt duża.

\- Dawka…? O czym ty… - zaczął chłopiec i urwał ze zgrozą, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co Kye-sook próbuje mu powiedzieć. Pusty kubek wysunął mu się z dłoni.

\- Ty…

\- Uśpiłem cię. I uprowadziłem. - Młodzieniec ze spokojem potwierdził jego najgorsze przypuszczenia. - Właśnie tak.

\- Ale czemu? - nie potrafił zrozumieć Soo-won. Cała sytuacja wymykała się jego pojmowaniu. - Przecież ja nic…

Ugryzł się w język - jeśli do tej pory nic nie powiedział o swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, tym bardziej nie powinien wygadać się teraz. Kye-sook jedynie uśmiechnął się cierpko.

\- „Nic nie znaczę"? - dokończył, szczęściem w nieszczęściu opacznie interpretując niedokończoną wypowiedź chłopca. - Nie bądź dla siebie taki surowy. Jeśli twój ojciec negocjuje umowy handlowe z rajcami miejskimi, to znaczy, że jest dość bogaty, by zapłacić okup.

Okup? Ta koncepcja dotąd nie postała w Soo-wonowi w głowie. Dzieci z królewskiego rodu nikt nigdy nie porywał z tak banalnego powodu; zazwyczaj szło albo o zemstę, albo o próbę wymuszenia czegoś na władcy. Tak zawsze mówiły opowieści…

Tyle że Kye-sook nie miał pojęcia, że porwał dziecko królewskiej krwi, a to nie była opowieść. Wszystko przypominało raczej koszmar senny, z którego Soo-won bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał się obudzić.

\- Dla-… Dlaczego? - wyjąkał, a głos zadrżał mu bardziej, niż by chciał. Przez twarz młodego porywacza przemknął cień.

\- Cóż… można powiedzieć, że miałem swoje powody.

Soo-wonowi łzy napłynęły do oczu. To… to było niemożliwe. Zdążył już polubić Kye-sooka, a ten… Ten…

\- Kiedy… Ja nie rozumiem! - wychlipał. - Przecież byłeś taki miły!

\- Jesteś zbyt ufny, chłopcze. - Kye-sook podniósł upuszczony kubek, obrócił w dłoni. - Ciesz się, że trafiło na mnie.

\- Mam się cieszyć? - oburzył się Soo-won. - Porwałeś mnie!

\- To prawda. - Młodzieniec wstał, mierząc go poważnym spojrzeniem. - Zważ jednak, że żyjesz, jesteś cały i zdrów. I ze swojej strony zaręczam, że tak pozostanie… o ile nie przyjdzie ci do głowy jakieś piramidalne głupstwo. Wierz mi, bynajmniej nie każdy byłby gotów ci to zagwarantować.

\- Nie uwierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo! - krzyknął chłopiec czupurnie, choć broda mu się trzęsła. - Ty… Ty farbowany lisie!

\- Twoje prawo. - Kye-sook uniósł brew. - Choć prawdę mówiąc, nie przypominam sobie, bym jakoś znacząco cię okłamał. To ty zinterpretowałeś moje słowa, jak ci się podobało.

Soo-won popatrzył na niego gniewnie.

\- Ach tak?! Obiecałeś, że odprowadzisz mnie do… zajazdu… - ostatnie słowo przeszło w trwożny szept, gdy chłopiec uświadomił sobie coś, od czego aż ścierpła mu skóra. Kapitan Joo-doh… Soo-won obiecał mu, że wróci przed zachodem słońca. A co, jeśli…

W jednej chwili zerwał się z miejsca, łapiąc Kye-sooka za rękaw. Może… Może jednak uda mu się go przekonać? Przecież… młodzieniec nie mógł być aż tak nieczuły, prawda?

\- Kye-sook, ja muszę wrócić…! - poprosił żarliwie. - Kapitan… Miał mnie pilnować! Ojciec na pewno go ukarze, jeśli nie zjawię się przed zmierzchem! Kto wie, co gotów zrobić!

Fiołkowe oczy porywacza pociemniały niebezpiecznie. Chłopiec cofnął się o krok, puszczając jego rękaw. Po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz.

\- Należało się nad tym zastanowić, zanim zachciało ci się przygód - oznajmił Kye-sook zaskakująco zimno. - Teraz to już cokolwiek poniewczasie.

\- Ale… Ale Kye-sook! - Soo-won ledwie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. - Nie obchodzi cię, co się z nim stanie?

\- A czy ciebie to wcześniej obchodziło? - Młodzieniec przeszył go spojrzeniem, które było jak sztylet. - A teraz wybacz, muszę dopatrzyć kilku spraw.

Po tych słowach obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę zasłony; zaś chłopiec wpatrywał się w jego plecy z niedowierzaniem i rosnącym bólem. Gdzie się podział jego uprzejmy, pomocny kompan z targu…? Czyżby… czyżby nigdy go nie było…?

\- Aha. - Kye-sook zatrzymał się na chwilę, nim przeszedł do sąsiedniej izby, jakby jeszcze o czymś sobie przypomniał. - Gdyby przypadkiem przyszło ci do głowy uciec… Za domem jest dobre pięćdziesiąt stóp litej skalnej ściany, a chatę widać jak na dłoni z każdego miejsca w wiosce. Och, i byłbym zapomniał… Przy wejściu i oknie stoją straże. Na twoim miejscu niczego bym nie próbował… zwłaszcza że naprawdę nie chciałbym cię wiązać.

To rzekłszy, zniknął za zasłoną. Soo-won, osłupiały i zraniony, został sam ze swoim nieszczęściem.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rozdział 3: Nie oceniaj książki po okładce**_

Sytuacja wyglądała beznadziejnie.

Rzecz jasna, Soo-won ani myślał siedzieć bezczynnie. W pierwszej kolejności postanowił przekonać się na własne oczy o prawdziwości słów Kye-sooka odnośnie braku szans na ucieczkę - Hak, będąc na jego miejscu, z pewnością tak właśnie by zrobił. Niestety, w tym konkretnym wypadku nie oszukano go ani na jotę. Gdy wspiąwszy się na palce, Soo-won wyjrzał przez okienko - niewielkie, ale nie na tyle małe, by nie zdołał się przez nie przecisnąć przy odrobinie wysiłku - rzeczywiście dostrzegł przy nim strażnika. Sprawdzania, jak ma się sytuacja przy wejściu, wolał nawet nie ryzykować - nie wiedział, czy to porywacz, czy ktoś inny, ale zza zasłony dobiegały odgłosy krzątaniny. I jakby… zapach jedzenia?

Cóż, uznał, to by się zgadzało. Południe minęło, jeszcze kiedy byli w mieście, a wioska znajdowała się ponoć o godzinę drogi stamtąd. Nic dziwnego, że w międzyczasie nastała pora obiadu; zwłaszcza że chłopiec nie był pewien, jak długo właściwie spał. Głodny jednak nie był; zresztą, nawet jeśli byłoby inaczej, to pomyśli teraz dwa razy, nim ponownie skosztuje czegoś zaoferowanego mu przez Kye-sooka.

Niemniej, pachniało całkiem smakowicie, doszedł do wniosku, marszcząc nos. Żałował tylko, że to jedyne węszenie, na jakie mógł sobie w tej chwili pozwolić, bo chętnie rozejrzałby się po tej całej wiosce.

Swoją drogą, nie spodziewał się takiego miejsca. To znaczy, oczywiście, w ogóle nie planował opuszczać miasta, nie mówiąc już o byciu porwanym - ale usłyszawszy wcześniej o domu rodzinnym swego towarzysza, wyobraził go sobie całkiem inaczej. Założył - całkiem naturalnie zresztą - że Kye-sook musi być synem kupca bądź średnio zamożnego szlachcica zamieszkałego w wiejskiej posiadłości. Górska osada na odludziu była sporym zaskoczeniem…

…i najpewniej idealnie nadawała się, by odciąć go od świata.

Soo-won przełknął nerwowo. Dotąd starał się skupić na czymkolwiek innym, byleby tylko o tym nie myśleć, jednak uczucia niepokoju - bo to nie był strach, co to, to nie! - nie dało się całkiem wyeliminować. Co się z nim stanie? I co takiego planował Kye-sook? Porywacz twierdził co prawda, że nie ma się czego obawiać i nic mu nie grozi, ale chłopiec nie był przekonany, czy może mu wierzyć. A ściślej rzecz biorąc: nie wierzył mu ani trochę. Kto wie, może wcale nie chodziło o okup. Może… może chłopak zamierzał oddać go w szpony wyznawców jakiegoś mrocznego kultu, którzy złożą go w ofierze pradawnemu bóstwu, strącając z urwiska? Albo… Albo to była jedna z tych wiosek poza światem, które znał z opowieści? Nieszczęsny wędrowiec trafiał tam z pozoru na ledwie kilka dni, a gdy wreszcie udawało mu się odejść, odkrywał, że w rzeczywistości minęły całe stulecia. Czy… Czy miałby już nigdy nie zobaczyć swoich przyjaciół? Ani ojca? Ani Son Mun-deoka? Ani nawet kapitana Joo-doh…?

Kapitan… Na samą myśl o nim chłopiec poczuł się winny. Jak mógł być tak lekkomyślny? Jak mógł nie przewidzieć konsekwencji, jakie może mieć dla oficera jego zniknięcie? Ojciec… Ojciec potrafił być bardzo surowy. Jeśli tylko uzna, że jego podwładny nie dopełnić swoich obowiązków, nie zawaha się go ukarać. Dotkliwie. I, najprawdopodobniej, boleśnie…

Soo-wonowi aż zaschło w gardle. A przecież… przecież byli jeszcze inni. Służący i… I nawet pani Taek Yu-na. Swoim beztroskim kaprysem naraził ich wszystkich na gniew potężnego Yu-hona!

Pociągnął nosem, podciągając kolana pod brodę. To nie tak miało być. Wcale nie tak. Chciał… chciał tylko na trochę wyjść z zajazdu i przekonać się, jak wygląda przygraniczne miasto i życie jego mieszkańców. Jak to możliwe, że sprawy przybrały taki podły obrót?

Wszystko przez tego łajdaka Kye-sooka, pomyślał gniewnie. Gdyby nie on…

Jakby na zawołanie, zasłona oddzielająca izby odchyliła się i wyszedł zza niej ten, który był przyczyną jego problemów. Rękawy miał podwinięte powyżej łokci, a w ręku trzymał parującą czarkę. Soo-won rozpoznał smakowitą woń, którą czuł od jakiegoś czasu. Posiłek.

\- Proszę. - Młodzieniec wyciągnął naczynie w jego stronę. - Jedz.

\- Ani mi się śni! - Chłopiec butnie założył ramiona na piersi. Zamierzał wytrwać w swoich postanowieniach, jakkolwiek wielka nie byłaby pokusa. - Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy znów nie spróbujesz mnie czymś uśpić!

Kye-sook przewrócił oczyma.

\- Po co miałbym to robić? Jak na razie mam cię tu, gdzie chciałem… a zioła nasenne kosztują.

\- Kto wie, co takiego knujesz!- Soo-won ani myślał dawać wiary tym wyjaśnieniom. - Może nawet nie jesteście ludźmi!

\- Tylko potworami pożerającymi łatwowierne dzieci? Uprzednio dobrze nakarmiwszy? - Porywacz uśmiechnął się nieładnie. - Ponosi cię fantazja, mój mały. Nie jesteśmy w bajce.

\- Dobrze o tym wiem! - zaperzył się chłopiec, złością próbując pokryć zakłopotanie. Nie znosił, gdy traktowano go z góry. Kye-sook obdarzył go przeciągłym, pełnym namysłu spojrzeniem.

\- Jeśli nie będziesz jadł, szybko opadniesz z sił. - Soo-wonowi wydało się, że w jego głosie słyszy autentyczną troskę, ale to musiało być złudzenie. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- To co? Zmusisz mnie?

\- Tego wolałbym uniknąć. Dlatego…

\- Całuj psa w nos! - Chłopiec z całej siły odtrącił podawaną mu czarkę, gorąca zawartość chlusnęła na ziemię i dłoń młodego porywacza. - Nie chcę twojej głupiej zupy, słyszysz, zdrajco?!

Soo-won nie dostrzegł ruchu; zdał sobie sprawę, co się stało, dopiero gdy policzek zapiekł z bólu. Opanowany dotąd Kye-sook stał nad nim z wciąż uniesioną dłonią, a jego oczy płonęły gniewem i… rozczarowaniem? Chłopiec poczuł, że coś nieprzyjemnie ściska go w żołądku.

\- Nie bywałeś dotąd głodny, co, paniczyku? - rzucił gospodarz zimno. - Wszystko podsuwano ci pod nos, a ty mogłeś sobie grymasić i marudzić do woli? Pomyślałeś chociaż kiedykolwiek o tych, którzy cierpią przez twoje kaprysy? Którzy nie śmią nawet marzyć o takim życiu, jak twoje? Niejeden w tej wiosce wiele by oddał za posiłek znacznie gorszy od tej zupy…!

\- W takim razie czemu im jej nie zaniosłeś? - odparła buńczucznie urażona duma Soo-wona, nim ten zdążył się choćby zastanowić nad odpowiedzią. Kye-sook pobladł.

\- Dość tego - wysyczał, pochylając się i boleśnie zaciskając mu palce na ramieniu. - Pozwól, że ci pokażę, jak wygląda prawdziwe ży-…

\- Paniczu Kye-sook? Jest tam panicz? - dobiegło nagle z sąsiedniej izby. Głos mówiącego był wyraźnie napięty i podszyty niepewnością.

\- Coś się stało, Yeon? - Porywacz puścił ramię chłopca, wyprostował się. Na jego twarzy odbił się niepokój.

\- Przyszła wdowa Hwang z synem. Wygląda to na nawrót gorączki…

\- Już idę - Kye-sook, wyraźnie zaaferowany, w jednej chwili znalazł się przy zasłonie oddzielającej od siebie pomieszczenia. - A ty tu siedź i nie waż się wyściubiać nosa - rzucił w stronę Soo-wona. - Jeszcze porozmawiamy.

* * *

Po wyjściu porywacza Soo-won, wzburzony, rozżalony i cokolwiek wystraszony, usadowił się pod ścianą izby, obejmując rękami kolana. Lewy policzek wciąż piekł od uderzenia.

Chłopiec wtulił nos w rękaw. Mimo wszystko nie przyszłoby mu na myśl, że Kye-sook może zareagować aż tak gwałtownie. Ba, nie pojmował, co właściwie wyprowadziło młodzieńca z równowagi - no doprawdy, tyle hałasu o byle miskę zupy? Wszak wcześniej sam wydał pieniądze na słodycze na targu - więc cóż miał znaczyć ten wykład o niedojadających podobno wieśniakach? Gdzie tu logika?

Łypnął z ukosa na porzucone na ziemi skorupy naczynia, leżące akurat w plamie światła padającego z okienka - lecz w tejże chwili z pomieszczenia obok dobiegły go strzępy rozmowy. Odruchowo nadstawił ucha.

\- Żadnej wysypki? Wybroczyn? - Kye-sook zadawał pytania - trzeba przyznać, że dość nietypowej treści - poważnym i rzeczowym tonem, którego Soo-won dotąd u niego nie słyszał. - Duszności?

\- Nie, paniczu. - Drugi z głosów - kobiecy - był cichy i wyraźnie zatroskany, choć przy tym raczej wyważony. - Jeno…

Kobieta zniżyła głos na tyle, że Soo-won nie dosłyszał kolejnych słów; przypuszczał jednak, że przekazywała rozmówcy kolejne ważkie informacje, a ów zapewne przysłuchiwał się im uważnie, kiwając przy tym głową. Kolejne pytanie tylko utwierdziło chłopca w przekonaniu, że niewiele się pomylił.

\- Wierzę, że przestrzegała pani wszystkich zaleceń?

\- Tak, paniczu. Co do joty. Jeszcze rankiem nic nie wskazywało, że tak mu się pogorszy… Dopiero gdy panicz poszedł do miasta…

Niespodziewanie Kye-sook zaklął, cicho, acz wyjątkowo szpetnie; zaraz jednak zreflektował się i przeprosił. Soo-won nie potrafił ocenić, czy chłopak kaja się za nieobyczajne słowa, czy też za swoją wcześniejszą nieobecność. Dobrze mu tak, skonstatował nieco mściwie. Było mnie nie porywać…

\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy - zapewnił tymczasem młodzieniec. - Obiecuję.

\- Wiem, paniczu. - Kobieta nie sprawiała wrażenia zagniewanej, wręcz przeciwnie. - Gdyby nie panicza pomoc, wszystkie nasze dzieci już dawno by odeszły do domów przodków. A my zaraz za nimi…

Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi. Zatem, jeśli dobrze rozumiał to, co dotąd usłyszał, miejscowi przychodzili tutaj, szukając porady odnośnie swych dolegliwości? Zatem jego porywacz parał się sztuką lekarską? W sumie miało to sens, zważywszy na jego zakupy u zielarza. Ciekawe…

Hola, zganił się w duchu. Niby dlaczego miałoby go to obchodzić? Padł ofiarą niecnego oszustwa, w wyniku którego podstępnie odebrano mu wolność, a pozycja tudzież profesja prześladowcy nie miały tu większego znaczenia. Wiejski medyk czy pospolity przestępca - co to w sumie za różnica? Wolałby raczej wiedzieć, czemu się tu znalazł! A tego raczej nie dowie się z tej rozmowy, prawda?

Choć, z drugiej strony, może nie było to wcale takie nieprawdopodobne…?

Soo-won wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, nim ciekawość wzięła wreszcie górę nad urazą. Podkradł się na palcach do zasłony i, odsuwając ją nieznacznie, zajrzał ukradkiem do sąsiedniej izby. Na ile mógł ocenić, była ona nieco większa od tej, gdzie go przetrzymywano, a pośrodku znajdowało się palenisko z wiszącym nad żarem kociołkiem. Obok paleniska, wprost na przykrytym pęczkami wyschłej trawy klepisku siedziała ciemnowłosa kobieta w prostej, szarej szacie. Przed nią, z głową opartą na jej kolanach, leżało otulone kocem dziecko - mały chłopiec, najpewniej sześcio- lub siedmioletni. Kye-sook klęczał tuż obok, trzymając nadgarstek chłopczyka, oczy miał przymknięte i wyglądał, jakby coś odliczał. Na policzkach dziecka dało się dostrzec niezdrowe wypieki.

\- Nie możemy zwlekać ani chwili dłużej. - Młodzieniec puścił w końcu drobniutkie przedramię i wstał, żywo zabierając się do dzieła. - Na początek proszę odwinąć ten koc… Najlepiej by syn miał teraz na sobie jak najmniej.

\- Ale jak to? - Matka chłopca posłała medykowi zdumione spojrzenie. - Przecież sam panicz mówił…

\- Że u dzieci najlepiej jest wypocić chorobę. - Kye-sook nalał wody z dzbana do niewielkiego cebrzyka, podał kobiecie wraz ze zwitkiem wyjętego skądś materiału. - Wiem. Ale na tym etapie może to przynieść więcej złego niż dobrego, proszę mi wierzyć. Musimy jak najszybciej zbić gorączkę.

Soo-won, który podświadomie oczekiwał kolejnych pytań, zdumiał się i nawet trochę zawiódł, gdy wieśniaczka tylko skinęła głową, posłusznie zaczęła zdejmować z synka kolejne okrycia i całą swą uwagę skupiła na chłodnych okładach. Rodziło to pytanie, jak wielki autorytet miał wśród tutejszych mieszkańców porywacz królewskiego bratanka. I czy w ogóle wiedzieli oni o tej szemranej i potępienia godnej działalności? Bądź co bądź, przybyła zwracała się doń może bez przesadnej uniżoności, ale z niewątpliwą rewerencją…

Tymczasem nieświadom tych wszystkich rozterek Kye-sook nadal krzątał się po izbie, przygotowując prawdopodobnie niezbędne utensylia i medykamenty, chłopiec zaś złapał się na tym, że przygląda się wszystkiemu ze szczerą fascynacją. W działaniach młodzieńca było coś egzotycznego i nieomal magicznego; zaś sam sposób, w jaki skrupulatnie łączył ze sobą wybrane zioła, przypominał tajemniczy rytuał. Nawet jeśli zdrowy rozsądek miał pewne wątpliwości co do tego, jak trawa zmieszana, z hmmm, trawą i jeszcze inną, na oko wyjątkowo marną, odmianą trawy, miałaby komukolwiek pomóc, jednakże podsycało to tylko ciekawość Soo-wona. Patrzył więc: jak Kye-sook zagotowuje wodę nad paleniskiem, jak wrzuca przygotowane zioła do wrzątku, jak wespół z kobietą ostrożnie poją dziecko przygotowanym naparem. Jak pomaga jej regularnie zmieniać okłady, raz, drugi… piąty?

Chłopiec przygryzł wargę. W miarę, jak upływał czas, a poprawy nijak nie było widać, najpierw przez chwilę dał się ponieść poczuciu zjadliwej satysfakcji (ta trawa zwyczajnie nie mogła zadziałać!), zaraz jednak ustąpiło ono miejsca niepokojowi. Skoro wszystkie te zabiegi nie przyniosły efektów… czy to znaczyło, że sytuacja była poważna? Soo-won nigdy nie miał bezpośredniej styczności z leczeniem chorych, ale jakiś wewnętrzny głos podpowiadał mu, że dzieje się tu coś bardzo, bardzo niedobrego…

A jeśli ten łotr porywacz był zwykłym szarlatanem?, pomyślał nagle i aż zaparło mu dech. Jeśli tylko udawał medyka i oszukiwał tę biedną wieśniaczkę? Skoro okłamał jego… czemu innych miałby traktować uczciwie?

Czym prędzej przeniósł wzrok na matkę chorego chłopczyka. Wydawała się bardzo spokojna, ale jej twarz była nieruchoma i spięta. Tylko ciemne oczy śledziły każdy ruch Kye-sooka - i Soo-won podążył za tym spojrzeniem, za wszelką cenę starając się wyłapać w zachowaniu tamtego cokolwiek podejrzanego. Choć jednak wytężał wzrok, jak tylko mógł, niczego takiego nie znalazł. Młodzieniec sprawiał wrażenie głęboko skupionego na zadaniu i wszystko wskazywało na to, że faktycznie stara się pomóc. Skąd zatem brało się to paskudne przeczucie?

I wtedy właśnie chłopiec zrozumiał, a świadomość tego, co widzi, zmieniła mu żołądek w bryłę lodu. To była walka; walka, w której stawką było życie tego dziecka… a Kye-sook, o zgrozo, bliski był porażki.

Soo-won poczuł, że pocą mu się dłonie. Teraz to dostrzegał; drobne szczegóły, które umknęły wcześniej jego uwadze: pociemniałe oczy, ledwie zauważalne drżenie rąk, ciągłe zakładanie kosmyka włosów za ucho. Uświadomił sobie, że widział ten ostatni gest już wcześniej, kiedy rozmawiali na targu - najwidoczniej jego gospodarz reagował w ten sposób, gdy był zmieszany czy podenerwowany.

Niemniej, to było wszystko. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo Kye-sook mógł się martwić czy niepokoić, nie dawał tego po sobie poznać w żaden inny sposób. Wciąż walczył i nie zamierzał się poddać - co budziło niechętny podziw Soo-wona, choć oczywiście żadną miarą nie przekreślało win porywacza. Nie to było jednak w tej chwili najistotniejsze; liczył się przede wszystkim los chorego chłopca. Soo-won zwrócił się w duchu do wszystkich bogów, o jakich kiedykolwiek słyszał bądź czytał, choćby i w opowieściach. Wiedział, że ojciec raczej by tego nie pochwalił, a Hak pewnie wyśmiałby go za to, że przedkłada modły nad działania - ale tu i teraz nie bardzo mógł zrobić coś więcej. Podobno… podobno bogowie byli wszędzie - w takim razie jacyś z pewnością musieli słuchać, prawda? Niechże więc zrobią cokolwiek…!

W tym samym momencie w scenie, którą miał przed oczami, zaszła zmiana, choć na pozór wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Jedynie wieśniaczka pobladła raptownie; jej twarz stała się nieomal tak biała jak płótno, które kobieta wciąż trzymała w ręku. Kye-sook zacisnął pięści, aż pobielały mu kostki - po czym rozluźnił je w geście, z którego biła bezradność. Zwiesił głowę.

To był koniec. Bitwa została przegrana. Teraz, gdy można było już bez wątpliwości uwierzyć, że młodzieniec faktycznie posiadł medyczną wiedzę i umiejętności - zawiodły go one całkowicie.. A tamten chłopiec… On…

Soo-won przycisnął obie dłonie do ust, by powstrzymać szloch, który dławił mu gardło. To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę, nijak nie mogło! Przecież… przecież medyka wzywało się właśnie po to, by wrócić do zdrowia, czyż nie? Dostawało się lekarstwo i… i po jakimś czasie wszystkie dolegliwości mijały, jak ręką odjął. Owszem, nawet na dworze zdarzały się przypadki, gdy medykamenty mogły nie zadziałać, ale w doświadczeniu Soo-wona dotyczyło to osób, które chorowały całymi tygodniami bądź miesiącami, i zazwyczaj przeżyły już kilkadziesiąt zim. Ale… dzieci? Nigdy, przenigdy nie zetknął się jeszcze ze śmiercią rówieśnika. Takie rzeczy… zwyczajnie nie miały prawa się wydarzać. A już na pewno nie w świecie, który znał!

\- Nie zadręczaj się - odezwała się nagle kobieta i Soo-won niemal podskoczył, pewien, że go zauważyła; okazało się jednak, że słowa były skierowane do Kye-sooka. - Zrobiłeś aż nazbyt wiele.

\- Wciąż nie dość! - rzucił ów tonem samooskarżenia. Wieśniaczka łagodnie dotknęła jego ramienia, pokręciła głową. Młodzieniec uciekł spojrzeniem.

\- Przepraszam… Miałem nadzieję…

\- Wiem. - Matka chłopczyka uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem, po czym pogłaskała Kye-sooka po policzku. Soo-won, który podświadomie oczekiwał bardziej dramatycznej reakcji - płaczu, krzyku, zawodzenia - był pod wrażeniem jej opanowania. - I dziękuję ci za to.

Słysząc te słowa, chłopak nieśmiało podniósł na nią oczy - i naraz wydał się Soo-wonowi dużo, dużo młodszy niż do tej pory. Odkrycie to było na tyle niespodziane i zajmujące, że na dobrą chwilę pochłonęło całą uwagę chłopca. Dopiero poniewczasie Soo-won zorientował się, że kobieta na powrót owinęła ciało synka w koc i gotowała się do opuszczenia chaty. Gospodarz ostrożnie pomógł jej wstać i, trzymając się pół kroku z tyłu, odprowadził aż do wyjścia; wszystko to zaś w ciszy tak niezmąconej, że chłopca aż przeszedł dreszcz. Dopiero w progu tamtych dwoje wymieniło jeszcze kilka słów, ale Soo-won nie zdołał ich usłyszeć i, prawdę mówiąc, wcale nie chciał. Zaraz potem drzwi chaty zamknęły się za wychodzącą - i Kye-sook został sam w opustoszałej izbie.

Przez jakiś czas jedynie stał, obracając w dłoni podniesioną z ziemi czarkę po lekarstwie - ale napięcie bijące z całej jego sylwetki było prawie namacalne. Chłopiec spodziewał się, że jego porywacz lada chwila ciśnie naczyniem o ścianę, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego Kye-sook opadł ciężko na podłogę pod ścianą, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach, a w chwilę później jego ramiona zadrżały gwałtownie. Płakał.

Soo-won w jednej chwili uskoczył głębiej za zasłonę. W obecnej sytuacji nie uchodziło się gapić; zresztą, gdy teraz o tym myślał, być może w ogóle lepiej by zrobił, gdyby grzecznie siedział na miejscu i nigdzie nie wyglądał. Chociaż…

Zamrugał gęsto, czując na rzęsach łzy, i cofnął się jeszcze o krok. Na swoje nieszczęście; zahaczył bowiem stopą o jakąś nierówność - ni mniej, ni więcej, a skorupy stłuczonej wcześniej miski - i runął jak długi, boleśnie tłukąc sobie łokieć. No ładnie. Tyle jeśli chodzi o zachowanie dyskrecji…

\- Jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz podglądać i podsłuchiwać? - usłyszał równocześnie z izby obok, jakby na potwierdzenie własnych obaw. Zerwał się na równe nogi. Ajjjj…

Z drugiej strony wszakże, skoro już został przyłapany, nie było sensu dłużej się ukrywać. Równie dobrze mógł stawić temu czoła jak mężczyzna…

Wychynął nieśmiało zza zasłony. Kye-sook ruchem głowy dał mu do zrozumienia, by podszedł bliżej.

\- Ja… ja nie chciałem - zapewnił Soo-won cicho, spełniając polecenie. - I… T-tak mi przykro…

Młodzieniec popatrzył na niego dziwnie. Na policzkach dalej miał ślady łez.

\- Jak dużo widziałeś?

Chłopiec przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Znienacka przyszło mu do głowy, że być może porywacz zechce go ukarać za nadmierną ciekawość. Mimo to postanowił być szczery.

\- No… chyba wszystko.

Kye-sook przez chwilę taksował go wzrokiem, wreszcie ze zmęczeniem przetarł oczy dłonią.

\- Daruj - westchnął. - Nie zamierzałem narażać cię na taki widok… choć pewnie ci się zdaje, że nie mam żadnych skrupułów.

Gorzki przytyk zawarty w ostatnich słowach zabolał i otrzeźwił, Soo-won jednak zdecydował się przyjąć cios z honorem.

\- Nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć - oznajmił z przekonaniem. - I… - dodał znacznie ciszej - to nie twoja wina…

\- Mógłby żyć. - Chłopak wsparł głowę o ścianę. - Tę chorobę da się wyleczyć… jeśli chory ma dość sił, by z nią walczyć. Przy odpowiednich dawkach lekarstw i regularnych posiłkach, miałby całkiem spore szanse. Myślę, że w królewskim pałacu wróciłby do zdrowia w mgnieniu oka…

Urwał, jakby te słowa sprawiały mu ból; a może zresztą rzeczywiście tak było. Soo-won, który nie bardzo wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, spróbował ostrożnie zmienić temat.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz leczyć. To znaczy, znasz się na ziołach i tak dalej, ale…

\- Tak wiele to znów nie potrafię… - w głosie Kye-sooka dało się słyszeć nutę goryczy; najwyraźniej wciąż obwiniał się o to, czemu nie zdołał zapobiec. - Ale najwięcej nauczyłem się od matki… No i stąd. - To mówiąc, wskazał kilka mocno podniszczonych tomików stojących na pobliskiej półce. Soo-won wlepił spojrzenie okrągłych jak spodki oczu najpierw w książki, a potem w swego rozmówcę.

\- Więc umiesz czytać! - wypalił bez zastanowienia, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedział i mocno się zmieszał. - To jest… Nie miałem na myśli…

\- To aż taka niespodzianka? - Kye-sook uśmiechnął się do niego - trochę kwaśno, ale głównie smutno. Chłopiec czym prędzej potrząsnął głową.

\- N-no nie… - wydukał. - Tylko…

\- Jak raczyłeś zauważyć, potrafię to i owo. - Młodzieniec litościwie przerwał jego męczarnie, zaraz jednak znowu spoważniał. - Tyle że… nawet największa wiedza na nic sie nie zda, gdy brak podstawowych środków. Choćbym umiał tyle co nadworni medycy, tym razem nic bym nie zdziałał…

Soo-wona ścisnęło w gardle, gdy to usłyszał, a nowo odkryty entuzjazm, który czuł jeszcze przed chwilą, znikł jak zdmuchnięty. Więc gdyby przyszedł na świat gdzie indziej… w takiej wiosce jak ta… być może nawet nie dożyłby do dzisiaj. Na dworze, gdy ktokolwiek chorował - zwłaszcza gdy było to któreś z dzieci - natychmiast otaczano go troskliwą opieką i dokładano wszelkich starań, by wrócił do zdrowia. Dla bratanka obecnego monarchy było to czymś oczywistym - tymczasem rzeczywistość pokazywała mu właśnie, że może być inaczej. Dramatycznie inaczej.

\- Czy… wiele osób choruje? - zapytał niepewnie. - To znaczy w wiosce…

Kye-sook zastanawiał się dłuższą chwilę, nim odpowiedział.

\- Coraz mniej - przyznał w końcu szczerze. - Ale to żaden powód do radości. Po prostu... została tu ledwie garść ludzi.

Usta młodzieńca ponownie wykrzywił gorzki grymas, a Soo-won wbił wzrok we własne stopy. Wydawało mu się, że tyle juz nauczył się o świecie, a tymczasem było całkiem inaczej. O wielu sprawach dotąd nie wiedział nic. Nie miał pojęcia, jak sie żyło w tej górskiej osadzie, na jak wielki wysiłek musieli się zdobyć tutejsi mieszkańcy, by w ogóle przetrwać. Przypomniał sobie swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie - samolubne, bezmyślne słowa, rozlaną w złości zupę - i poczuł palący wstyd. Zachował się jak skończony smarkacz. Kye-sook całkiem słusznie się na niego wściekł…

Zaraz, zaraz, pomyślał naraz Soo-won, tknięty nową nadzieją. Może jeszcze zdoła co nieco naprawić? Wprawdzie Kye-sook rzucił te słowa w gniewie, ale… spróbować chyba nie zaszkodzi?

Wyprostował się z nagłą determinacją.

\- Pokażesz mi?

\- Co takiego? - Fiołkowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z nieskrywanym niezrozumieniem i chłopiec nieco stracił rezon, ale bynajmniej nie zamierzał się wycofać.

\- Powiedziałeś... powiedziałeś wcześniej, że pokażesz mi jak wygląda życie tutaj. Ja… ja chcę się dowiedzieć!

Na dźwięk tych słów we wzroku Kye-sooka błysnęło zaskoczenie, które zaraz ustąpiło miejsca mieszaninie innych emocji. Zaciekawienie, uznanie, smutek i jakby… poczucie winy - wszystko to odbiło się w spojrzeniu młodzieńca.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Soo-wona poważnie. Chłopiec tylko skinął głową; miał nadzieję, że z równą powagą.

Porywacz milczał jeszcze jakiś czas, nim wreszcie z westchnieniem podniósł się z miejsca.

\- No dobrze - rzekł. - Ale uprzedzam, to nie będzie radosny widok.


	4. Chapter 4

**Od autorki:** Na początek przepraszam wszystkich zainteresowanych za niemal półroczną przerwę od publikacji ostatniego rozdziału – niestety, przez tych kilka miesięcy rzeczywistość robiła wszystko, by pokrzyżować mi szyki, gdy przychodziło do pisania; a i mój Wen twórczy bynajmniej nie pomagał, przekierunkowując się czasowo na siatkarzy z Haikyuu. Wreszcie jednak wszystko zadziałało jak trzeba i oto mogę z przyjemnością zaprezentować kolejny rozdział. Mam też nadzieję, że następne będą się ukazywać w zdecydowanie mniejszych odstępach czasowych ;).

 _ **Rozdział 4: By syty zrozumiał głodnego**_

Kye-sook, jak się okazało, nie przesadził ani odrobinę.

W swoim dziewięcioletnim życiu Soo-won odwiedził niewiele wiosek, a w tych, które widział, był jedynie przejazdem - ale nawet na tak mizernej podstawie był w stanie powiedzieć, że osada, w której teraz się znajdował, daleka była od dobrobytu. Jakieś… dwadzieścia czy trzydzieści chat zbudowano na niewielkim spłachetku płaskiego terenu, przytulonym do stromego zbocza, gdzie potężna skała wcinała się klinem w gęsty las. Niektóre z dalej położonych domostw wyglądały na opuszczone, a ściany chałup chyliły się ku ziemi. Największe wrażenie robiła jednak wisząca nad wsią cisza. Chociaż Kye-sook przestrzegł go, że pozostało tu niewiele osób, chłopiec mimo wszystko oczekiwał gwaru rozmów, odgłosów gospodarskich zwierząt, może nawet śmiechu dzieci - tymczasem nic takiego nie usłyszał. Mieszkańców nigdzie nie było widać, a zagrody dla zwierząt stały puste - jedynie kilka kur grzebało smętnie w ziemi, pewnie w poszukiwaniu pożywienia, choć Soo-won niespecjalnie znał się na ptactwie domowym. Gdyby nie wizyta pani Hwang i obecność strażników, którzy faktycznie pilnowali chaty, najpewniej uznałby wioskę za całkiem wymarłą.

Skoro jednak ktoś tutaj mieszkał, to…

\- Gdzie są wszyscy? - zagadnął półgłosem, odruchowo łapiąc Kye-sooka za rękaw. Młodzieniec przerwał kontemplację przygnębiającego widoku.

\- Ci, którzy mają dość sił, pracują na polach, o tam. - Wskazał ruchem głowy w stronę, gdzie stok poniżej wioski w miarę łagodnie opadał. - Pozostali… cóż, głównie przy starych i chorych. Zrobi się tu nieco gwarniej dopiero przed wieczornym posiłkiem.

Wzmianka o posiłku po raz kolejny przywiodła chłopcu na myśl jego nieszczęsny wybryk z zupą. Nerwowo zaszurał stopami.

\- Czy… czy oni naprawdę nie mają co jeść? - wyrwało mu się, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. Kye-sook skrzywił się lekko, zerkając przez ramię na strażnika stojącego przy wejściu kilka kroków za nimi, po czym skinął na Soo-wona. Przeszli kawałek dalej, w pobliże mocno krzywej szopy, której ściany, sądząc po barwie i zużyciu desek, już kilka razy naprawiano. Chłopak przysiadł na prowadzącym do niej kamiennym stopniu, dał Soo-wonowi znać, by uczynił to samo.

\- Wychowałeś się na równinach, prawda? - zapytał. - Wiesz cokolwiek o życiu w górach?

\- Nooo… - Chłopiec zastanowił się, usiłując przywołać z pamięci wszystko, o czym kiedykolwiek usłyszał na lekcjach w pałacu bądź od wojowników z Krainy Wiatru, których uważał za nieocenione źródło wiedzy na każdy temat. - Hoduje się zwierzęta i, ummmm, role też się uprawia, ale… ale to nieopłacalne?

Kye-sook popatrzył nań z niedowierzaniem, parsknął niewesołym śmiechem.

\- Nieopłacalne? Doprawdy, czego oni cię uczą! Posłuchaj: tu jest inaczej niż na nizinach. Każdy kawałek ziemi trzeba wydzierać górom, gleby jest ledwie na kilka piędzi, a i pogoda nie sprzyja uprawom. Mimo to tutejsi walczą nawet o ten niewielki plon. To kwestia przetrwania, ale i dumy. Musisz zrozumieć… to twardy lud, przywiązany do tej ziemi od pokoleń. Nie porzucą jej tylko dlatego, że nie rodzi więcej.

Soo-won zmarszczył brwi, po czym rozejrzał się wokół z powątpiewaniem. Może i był dzieckiem i nie wiedział zbyt wiele, ale jeśli wioska wyglądała tak a nie inaczej, to kurczowe trzymanie się dumy, by tu pozostać, nie było chyba najmądrzejszą decyzją?

Starszy chłopak złowił jego spojrzenie.

\- Nie zawsze tak to wyglądało - rzekł, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć smutek podszyty gniewem. - Nawet jeśli nie było lekko… ludziom udawało się jakoś wiązać koniec z końcem. Dopóki nie podniesiono podatków. Raz… A potem kolejny raz. I kolejny.

\- I… I co wtedy? - Soo-won, owszem, słyszał o podatkach, ale nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy zastanawiać się, jak dokładnie działają. To były sprawy dorosłych, które go nie dotyczyły - a przynajmniej tak mu się dotąd zdawało.

\- Niektórzy już wtedy musieli oddać niemal wszystko - podjął cicho Kye-sook, skubiąc nitkę sterczącą z rękawa. - Ale… ostateczny cios nadszedł w zeszłym roku.

\- Aha…? - Soo-won popatrzył na młodzieńca wyczekująco. Ów milczał jakiś czas, nim podjął.

\- Pewnego dnia w wiosce zjawił się urzędnik w towarzystwie oficera z północy i rozkazał, że wszyscy dorośli mężczyźni mają pójść z nimi. Ludzie nawet nie protestowali… Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że być może zdobędą środki, dzięki którym ich rodziny zdołają przetrwać. Niestety, po tym jak odeszli, ślad po nich zaginął.

\- A ty, Kye-sook? Ciebie nie zabrali?

\- Miałem szczęście. Zabierali wszystkich, którzy ukończyli piętnaście lat. Gdyby przybyli kilka miesięcy później…

\- Masz tylko szesnaście lat?! - zdumiał się Soo-won nie na żarty. - Rety… Wyglądasz na starszego!

\- Na jesieni skończę siedemnaście - Kye-sook jakby lekko się zaczerwienił. - Dlatego… muszę dać z siebie jeszcze więcej. Moja matka mówiła zawsze: „Nie toczymy wojen, ale ludzie wciąż potrzebują pomocy. O tym przede wszystkim powinniśmy pamiętać".

Urwał raptownie, jakby zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedział za dużo. Odchrząknął ze skrywanym zakłopotaniem.

\- Nie zanudzam cię aby?

\- Skąd! - Chłopiec czym prędzej pokręcił głową. - A twoja mama jest bardzo mądra.

\- Była - szepnął jego towarzysz, nadspodziewanie miękko. Tym razem to na Soo-wona przyszła kolej, by mocno się zmieszać.

\- P-przepraszam… Nie wiedziałem…

\- Nie mogłeś wiedzieć. – Kye-sook nie wyglądał na urażonego, ale wzrok utkwił gdzieś w dali. Chłopiec uznał, że stosowniej będzie przez chwilę posiedzieć cicho, ale nie wytrwał w tym postanowieniu zbyt długo. Mniejsza, niż dotąd przypuszczał, różnica wieku między nim a porywaczem jedynie zachęcała do dalszych pytań - a był pewien szczegół, który wciąż nie dawał mu spokoju i nijak nie dawał dopasować się do układanki.

\- O co chodzi? – Uwadze młodzieńca jak widać nie umknęło, że Soo-won nerwowo wierci się w miejscu. – Musisz iść za potrzebą?

\- Nie! – Chłopiec aż podskoczył na tę sugestię, czując na policzkach zdradliwe gorąco. – Ja tylko… Mogę cię o coś zapytać, Kye-sook?

Starszy chłopak uniósł brew.

\- Pytaj.

\- Skoro mieszkasz w tej wiosce… czemu wszyscy zwracają się do ciebie, jakbyś był wyżej urodzony?

W fiołkowych oczach przez chwilę odbiło się zaskoczenie, po czym porywacz nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami.

\- A więc zauważyłeś – skonstatował. – Czyli jednak jesteś całkiem bystry.

\- Phi! – Chłopiec z dziecinną urazą wydął policzki i zaraz się tego zawstydził. – Nie odpowiedziałeś mi! – wytknął.

\- To żaden sekret. – Kye-sook podciągnął kolano pod brodę. – Jest właśnie tak, jak mówisz.

Soo-won zdał sobie sprawę, że wpatruje się w swego rozmówcę z otwartą buzią. Spodziewał się różnych odpowiedzi, ale nie najprostszej – i, przynajmniej teoretycznie, najbardziej niewiarygodnej – z możliwych. Kye-sook uśmiechnął się, widząc jego zdumienie.

\- Moja rodzina nie była może szczególnie znacząca czy zamożna, ale mieliśmy posiadłość w dolinie niedaleko stąd - wyjaśnił. - Podobno już od kilku pokoleń ludzie z gór mogli przyjść tam po pomoc i ją dostawali. Choć raczej nie miało to miejsca zbyt często… Mówiłem ci już, jak dumni są tutejsi górale – poproszą o wsparcie jedynie w ostateczności i zawsze czują się zobowiązani, by się za nie odwdzięczyć.

Chłopiec przez chwilę rozważał usłyszane słowa, ale w dalszym ciągu coś mu nie pasowało.

\- W takim razie – zaczął - dlaczego…

\- …mieszkam tutaj? – dokończył młodzieniec domyślnie. – Cóż… Nie znam innego domu.

\- Ale jak to? – nie zrozumiał Soo-won. – Czemu? Przecież…

\- Słyszałem, że niedługo przed moim urodzeniem w górach osunęła się ziemia – wszedł mu w słowo Kye-sook. Mówił cicho, ale coś w jego głosie sugerowało, że lepiej nie przerywać – choć bynajmniej nie była to groźba. - Lawina zniszczyła nasz dom i… pogrzebała mojego ojca. Matka wielokrotnie powtarzała, że nie przetrwalibyśmy wtedy, gdyby nie ludzie z wioski. Dali nam dach nad głową, jedzenie i wszelką inną pomoc… Myślę, że także dlatego zdecydowała się pozostać wśród nich. Od zawsze pomagała innym… a teraz tym bardziej chciała się odwzajemnić za okazane dobro.

Soo-won słuchał z zapartym tchem. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale nie tego. Na pewno nie tego. Więc… więc Kye-sook nie tylko był sierotą, ale nawet… ale nawet nie miał szansy poznać swojego taty? I… nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał rodzinnego domu? Chłopiec ledwo potrafił to sobie wyobrazić, choćby nie wiem, jak się starał. Oczywiście, on sam też nie zawsze mógł spędzać czas z rodzicami – zwłaszcza ojca co i rusz wzywały sprawy wagi państwowej, a Soo-won był już na tyle duży, by zdawać sobie z tego sprawę – z pewnością jednak niemożność spędzenia czasu z najbliższymi, nie była taka zła jak… jak…

Pociągnął nosem. Dość niespodziewanie Kye-sook poczochrał go po włosach.

\- Świat nie zawsze działa, tak jakbyśmy chcieli – rzekł, po czym cofnął dłoń, jakby zawstydzony tym gestem. – Ale… zawsze można zdziałać choć trochę…

Chłopiec podniósł pytające spojrzenie na towarzysza.

\- Więc… dlatego nie odszedłeś z wioski?

Młodzieniec skinął.

\- Gdy… gdy trzy lata temu moja matka odeszła… miejscowi bez jednego słowa wzięli mnie pod opiekę. Uznali mnie za swego… a ja postanowiłem, że chcę pójść w ślady matki, wykorzystać to wszystko, czego mnie nauczyła. Żeby… - jego głos ścichł nagle – żeby przynajmniej w ten sposób im podziękować. Okazać wdzięczność, za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobili.

Soo-won z namysłem przygryzł wargę. Rozsypane elementy układanki wreszcie zaczynały się składać w mniej więcej sensowną całość – jednak jeśli chciał mieć pewność, należało zapytać. Nabrał tchu, zdobywając się na odwagę.

\- Czy… to dlatego mnie porwałeś, Kye-sook…? Bo chciałeś pomóc tym ludziom?

Na dźwięk tych słów chłopak przechylił głowę, usta wykrzywił mu odrobinę złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Powiedziałeś, że już nigdy mi nie uwierzysz – przypomniał. - Skąd pewność, że teraz cię nie okłamuję?

Soo-won popatrzył na niego poważnie. To, co zamierzał powiedzieć, było pewnie nazbyt śmiałe i domyślał się, że stąpa po niepewnym gruncie, ale…

\- Gdybyś kłamał, nie płakałbyś nad tamtym chłopcem – oznajmił. Kye-sook w pierwszej chwili zesztywniał jak uderzony pięścią i przez kilka uderzeń serca wydawało się, że zaraz wybuchnie, ostatecznie jednak tylko zgarbił ramiona. Dłuższą chwilę patrzył w przestrzeń, nim odpowiedział.

\- Mawiają, że tonący brzytwy się chwyta. A ja nie widziałem już innej możliwości. Nawet jeśli…

Przerwał niemal w pół słowa, jakby coś innego zwróciło nagle jego uwagę. Soo-won podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem młodzieńca i na ścieżce pnącej się po zboczu nad wioską dostrzegł panią Hwang. Za nią podążał mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który wspinał się w miarę sprawnie, choć wyraźnie utykał. Na rękach niósł coś, co mogło być tylko ciałem owiniętym w koc.

Chłopiec przełknął nerwowo, wpatrując się w scenę przed sobą szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wieśniacy powoli wędrowali w górę, ku ciemnej linii drzew.

\- D-dokąd oni idą?

\- W góry – odparł Kye-sook półgłosem. – Pożegnać się ze zmarłym.

\- Czemu…?

\- Mówiłem ci już, to twardzi ludzie. – Młodzieniec popatrzył na niego z powagą. – Nie chcą, by ktokolwiek widział ich ból.

\- Ale… - Dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Soo-wona. – Ona wróci… prawda?

\- Wróci. – Jego towarzysz uścisnął mu ramię w geście otuchy. – Może… my też wrócimy do środka? – podsunął domyślnie.

Chłopiec czym prędzej przystał na propozycję. Kilkadziesiąt kroków dzielących ich od chaty pokonali w milczeniu, choć i tak nie mógł się powstrzymać, by co i rusz nie zerkać dookoła. To ponure miejsce znaczyło dla Kye-sooka więcej niż cokolwiek na świecie… i właściwie trudno było się temu dziwić, jak już poznało się prawdę. Tylko… czy to usprawiedliwiało porywanie dzieci? Soo-won nie był pewien; prawdę mówiąc, czuł się coraz bardziej zagubiony – a jednak po tym, co zobaczył, był gotów to zrozumieć, nawet jeśli bycie porwanym wcale mu się nie uśmiechało.

Weszli do izby, minąwszy drzemiącego strażnika. Kye-sook przyklęknął, by podsycić ogień na palenisku, a chłopiec, tknięty nagłą myślą, przemknął do pomieszczenia obok. Skorupy rozbitej miski leżały tam, gdzie wcześniej, przypominając mu wcześniejszy wybuch, którego teraz – musiał to szczerze przed sobą przyznać - trochę się wstydził. Schylił się, by je pozbierać, ale najwyraźniej chciał to zrobić za szybko, bo ostra krawędź boleśnie ukąsiła go we wnętrze dłoni. Soo-won syknął, odruchowo podnosząc rękę do ust; kawałki ceramiki upadły na ziemię z cichym grzechotem.

\- Coś się stało? – Młodzieniec zajrzał za zasłonę, a obrzuciwszy wzrokiem sytuację, w jednej chwili znalazł się przy nim. – Skaleczyłeś się – skonstatował.

\- To nic! – Chłopiec czym prędzej potrząsnął głową, czerwieniąc się po uszy i powstrzymując odruch, by schować rękę za plecami. - Ja… przepraszam za tamto. Nie miałem pojęcia i…

\- Wielu rzeczy nie wiesz - odparł Kye-sook, oglądając skaleczenie, ale w jego głosie nie było złośliwości, jedynie smutek. – Doprawdy, skąd macie czegokolwiek nauczyć się o świecie, jeśli wychowują was w złotej klatce?

\- Ty byś mógł – mruknął Soo-won pod nosem, po czym dodał, znacznie już pewniej. -Chciałbym, żebyś mnie uczył, Kye-sook!

\- Ja? - Cień uśmiechu zatańczył na wargach chłopaka. – Zapominasz o jednym ważnym szczególe.

\- Hmmm?

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, wciąż jesteś moim więźniem. A ja…

Odwrócił głowę. Niewypowiedziane słowo „przestępca" zawisło w pomiędzy nimi. Soo-won trochę się zdziwił: czyżby jego porywacz mimo wszystko czuł się winien?

\- Chodź. – Szczupła dłoń spoczęła tymczasem na jego ramieniu; znak, że Kye-sook wrócił już do siebie. – Trzeba to opatrzyć.

\- Wcale nie!

\- Trzeba, trzeba – młodzieniec uciął w zarodku jego protesty, równocześnie popychając go lekko w stronę sąsiedniej izby. – W takim miejscu jak to będzie się jątrzyć bez opatrunku.

Usiedli w pobliżu paleniska, tam gdzie przez otwór w dachu wpadało najwięcej światła. Chłopiec, trochę nachmurzony, przyglądał się, jak Kye-sook ostrożnie przemywa rankę. Hak miałby teraz używanie: on zwykle nic sobie nie robił z byle siniaków, zadrapań i skaleczeń. Z pewnością nazwałby teraz Soo-wona ciapą i mięczakiem, i…

Znienacka zapiekły go oczy, otarł nos rękawem. Myśl o Haku ponownie obudziła wspomnienie o towarzyszach, którzy zostali w zajeździe. Oby, pomyślał żarliwie, oby nic im nie groziło. Jeśli coś im się stanie… jeśli ojciec uzna, że zasługują na karę… to będzie to wyłącznie jego, Soo-wona, wina…

\- I gotowe. – Kye-sook owiązał jego dłoń kawałkiem płótna, po czym podniósł wzrok i ściągnął z troską brwi. – Co się stało?

\- To nic! – zapewnił Soo-won szybko, ale młodzieniec nie dał się zwieść.

\- Nie martw się – rzekł cicho. – Jutro rano bezpiecznie wrócisz do swoich.

Chłopiec skinął niepewnie, po części z wdzięcznością, po części zawstydzony, że tak łatwo go przejrzeć. Nagle coś jeszcze przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Kye-sook? Mówiłeś, że tutejsi mieszkańcy są bardzo dumni. Myślisz, że… że przyjmą pieniądze z okupu?

Młodzieniec przygryzł wargę. Jasnym było, że sam również musiał się nad tym zastanawiać.

\- Nie mamy innego wyjścia, jak tylko zapłacić zaległy podatek – wyszeptał. – Za resztę… Chciałbym, żeby za resztę mogli przynajmniej kupić ziarno. I dość żywności, żeby przetrwać kolejne miesiące.

\- I… nikt się nie zdziwi, że nagle mają czym płacić?

Kye-sook popatrzył na niego bystro, po czym westchnął.

\- Nie sądzę. Byle tylko pieniądze spływały do szkatuły…

Zacisnął pięści. Soo-won zapatrzył się w ziemię. To, co właśnie usłyszał, ledwie mieściło mu się w głowie, ale było też na swój sposób logiczne. W przeciwnym razie tutejszy zarządca już dawno zauważyłby, że wieśniakom potrzeba pomocy, prawda?

Pozostawał jednak inny problem, z którego istnienia Kye-sook nijak nie mógł zdawać sobie sprawy.

\- A… a jeśli mój ojciec…

\- Nic się nie bój – młodzieniec najwyraźniej opacznie zrozumiał intencję jego wypowiedzi. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Soo-won zerknął nań bez przekonania. Wciąż nie był pewien, jak wiele na swój temat może tak naprawdę wyjawić Kye-sookowi, ale…

\- Nie boję się – mruknął. – Tylko… tylko się martwię.

\- Nietrudno o ponure myśli z pustym żołądkiem. – Gospodarz uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, jak wówczas, gdy rozmawiali w miasteczku. – Może teraz wreszcie pozwolisz się nakarmić? Nie ma tego wiele, ale na kolację powinno wystarczyć.

Na sam dźwięk tych słów chłopcu zaburczało w brzuchu. Wszelkie rozterki w mgnieniu oka wyparowały mu z głowy.

Młodzieniec zaśmiał się, zawieszając kociołek z zupą nad ogniem.

\- Uznam to za „tak" – rzucił, po czym podniósł się z miejsca, by zdjąć z półki czystą miskę. Tylko jedną, ku niejakiej konsternacji Soo-wona.

\- A ty? – Chłopiec pytająco przechylił głowę w bok. – Nie jesz, Kye-sook?

\- Ja? – Kye-sook, który zaczął już nakładać jedzenie, przez dobry moment wyraźnie nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. – Ja… obejdę się bez kolacji. Nie mogę zbyt dużo jeść przed wieczorem, bo potem nie zasnę.

Soo-won zastanowił się nad tym wyjaśnieniem. Brzmiało rozsądnie, czemu więc miał poczucie, że coś tutaj nie gra?

Hmmm. Zupę przygotowano na obiad; wtedy też dostał ową nieszczęsną pierwszą porcję. Później przyszła pani Hwang, a zaraz potem wyszli na zewnątrz, i…

Otworzył szeroko oczy. No jasne! Jak mógł wcześniej nie zwrócić na to uwagi! Teraz dopiero zrobiło mu się wstyd nie na żarty.

\- To… to tak naprawdę twoja porcja, prawda? – spytał bez ogródek.

Łyżka brzęknęła cicho o krawędź kociołka, gdy Kye-sook zwrócił się ku niemu.

\- W założeniu, owszem – przyznał. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia.

\- Jak to nie? – zaperzył się chłopiec. – Będziesz głodny!

\- Nie pierwszy raz.

\- Kiedy ja tak nie chcę! Jeśli ty nie zjesz, to ja też nie!

\- Musisz. – Młodzieniec wyglądał na szczerze zmartwionego. – Opadniesz z sił.

\- Ty też – wytknął mu Soo-won. – N-nie możemy się podzielić albo coś…?

Gospodarz przez chwilę przyglądał mu się bez słowa, by następnie wstać po kolejne naczynie.

\- Skoro tak chcesz… - Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - Ale wtedy żaden z nas tak naprawdę się nie naje.

\- Trudno – wzruszył ramionami chłopiec. Uśmiech Kye-sooka stał się szerszy.

\- Chyba jednak nie jesteś tak rozpuszczony, jak sądziłem – stwierdził, ponownie zajmując miejsce przy ogniu. – Ja… też cię przepraszam. I przykro mi, że cię uderzyłem.

\- Och! – Soo-won z wrażenia po raz kolejny o mało nie wylał podanej mu zupy. – To jest, ummm… Nie ma sprawy? I, no… należało mi się…?

Ostatnie słowa wymamrotał pod nosem i Kye-sook najwyraźniej ich nie dosłyszał, bo w fiołkowych oczach odbiło się pytanie.

\- Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

\- N-nic takiego. - Zawartość miski naraz wydała się chłopcu wyjątkowo ciekawa. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć „smacznego".

Młodzieniec uniósł brew z niejakim rozbawieniem, po czym także sięgnął po swoją miskę.

\- Smacznego więc.


End file.
